The Hunchback of Notre Ed III Continuation
by Katolika at Filipina
Summary: This is a continuation to PerkyGoth14's Hunchback of Notre Ed III. This fanfic has genres of Spiritual, Family, Friendship and Romance. Some characters of the original novel by Victor Hugo are included.
1. Author's Note

**Hey yo guys. I'm back! So, before you go and read the next chapter, there are tips for this fanfiction.**

 **1\. Before you read Chapter 1, go and read PerkyGoth14's Hunchback of Notre Ed III. This fanfic is a continuation of his/her fanfic.**

 **2\. You read it right in the summary. The original novel's characters are included. They are Jehan Frollo (Judge Claude Frollo's brother and villain of fanfic), Pierre Gringoire (the good Minister fo Justice of Paris) and Fleur de Lys (young noblewoman and seducer of Phoebus).**

 **3\. None of my OCs are included.**

 **4\. We will get to know more of the Archdeacon (a.k.a Father Augustine Beauvoir).**

 **5\. Celestina, Gabriel, Gerard, Marcel, Reynard and Quasimodo's cousins (Catalina Jr. and Simoun Jr.) are included.**

 **6\. This fanfic might go between the lines of light and dark, kindness and evil and humor and seriousness.**

 **7\. I also checked History website for the history of the Holy Grail. You read it right. The Holy Grail is included here.**

 **That's it for my note and happy reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Mike went down from the belltower to travel around the most beautiful jewel of Paris, the Notre Dame Cathedral. She was going to the altar of Mama Mary when suddenly two children bumped into her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, kids. Are you two alright?"

"I am alright, miss." The boy said.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Simoun."

"And I'm Catalina. We are twins."

"Awww. You're so cute. How old are you?"

"My sister and I are going to be 8 on Tuesday."

"Can you come to our birthday, please?" Catalina said as she begged with cute puppy-like eyes.

"I'll come." The twins cheered. But their short-lived cheer was interrupted by Gabriel.

"Catalina, Simoun, your mother and I have been looking for you for almost an hour. Where have you been?"

"Well, I wanted to visit Quasi." Catalina said in a guilty feeling.

"Me too. So, I followed her." Simoun said honestly. Their mother came and said to them,

"Children, if you ever want to visit Quasimodo, tell us."

"You're mother is right. You can't go here all by yourselves!"

"What if something might happen to you? You know I can't bear that!"

"I know, Mama. But it was Catalina's fault." Simoun said as he pointed at her.

"Sorry, Mama. Sorry, Papa." Catalina apologized. Gabriel sighed and gave pity to his children. He said,

"Catalina, Simoun, you can stay here for the whole day."

"But don't leave the cathedral, without Quasimodo or us."

"Yes, Mama. Yes, Papa." The twins said in unison.

Edd, Ed, Eddy, Quasimodo, Xephyr and Esmeralda arrived there. Quasimodo called out to his two little cousins. They cheered and ran to him. The three hugged each other. Ed asked them,

"Huh? Who are these little kids?"

"Edd, Ed, Eddy, these are my cousins. Catalina, Simoun, these are my friends."

"Hello, kiddies." Edd greeted in a gentle voice.

"Awww. These kids are adorable." Ed said in awe.

"Adorable yet useful for scams." Eddy said in an almost evil voice. Celestina and Gabriel came over to Quasimodo and greeted him. He greeted them in return.

"Now who are these people?" Ed asked in confusion.

"Oh. This is Celestina, my mother's sister or my aunt. And this is her husband, Gabriel."

"You're such a hot gypsy." Ed said in a googly eyes manner.

"Actually, Gabriel and I are married. Quasimodo, are these the people you've been talking about?"

"Yes, Aunt Celestina. This is Edd, Ed and Eddy."

Unknown to everybody, Simoun snuck in the back of Eddy and is currently grabbing something from his pocket. He got a PB and J sanwhich tucked in a plastic from Eddy's pocket.

"Oohh. What is this?"

Eddy angrily got the sandwhich away from Simoun and said,

"This is my sandwhich, you little robber!" Simoun cries while Eddy does his best to shush him. Mike came forward and offered a wrapped chocolate bar to Simoun.

"Here, Simoun. Have this." Simoun wipes his tears and gently received the chocolate. He turned around the chocolate bar over and over to find the opening. He finally asked,

"How do I open this?" Mike got the chocolate, opened it and gave it back to Simoun. Simoun smiled and indulged in the taste. His mind was blown. His tongue was also blown. This was the best thing that he ever tasted in his life.

"Hhmmm. This is so delicious."

Catalina feels a little envious of her brother. She walked up to Mike and asked chocolate from her. Mike got one from her pocket, opened it and gave it to Catalina. Catalina, feeling so excited, got the chocolate and thanked Mike. She ate it. Her mind and tongue were blown.

"This is the sweetest food ever!"

The Archdeacon came over and greeted everybody.

"Oh. Quasimodo, who are these children?"

"Father Augustine, these are my friends. This is Edd. This is Ed. This is Eddy. And this is Mike."

"Good morning, Father Augustine. May I please travel around this wonderful cathedral?"

"Of course, my child. Do you need my help?"

"Yes."

"Come along."

Mike followed the Archdeacon. The Three Eds follow her. While they were walking around, Father Augustine gave Mike and the Eds information about the history of the cathedral. She was very interested and contented. While the three Eds made jokes on the way. Half an hour later, they made it in front of a locked room.

"Children, this is a secret room."

"Oooo. A secret room? Ed likes secret rooms!"

"Forgive me, Ed. But we must not enter."

"Aww."

"What is the reason, Father?" Mike asked in curiosity.

"Yeah, Father. Is it because someone like me is going to do a scam?" Eddy asked to follow up Mike's question.

"No. It is an ancient artifact. In fact, it is an artifact of the Church."

"Well, can't we just have a little peek?" Edd asked in eagerness.

"Alright. If you insist." Father Augustine grabbed the keys from his pocket and opened the door. The room was very dark. But, light only touched a little space of the room.

"Woah. It's so dark. Hope it's not stinky like the Court of Miracles." Edd said as he remembered his trip to the Court of Miracles.

"Yeah. Hope there would be no bone toys for Ed." Eddy said.

"Awww. No fair. Ed wants skeletons!"

"You guys. You gotta calm down. We're going in now." Mike warned the three Eds.

"Ok. To the secret room we go!" Eddy said as if he were an explorer.

 **Meanwhile in the gates of Paris...**

Jehan Frollo has arrived at last to the city where his elder brother ruled with an iron fist. What he brought was lust for treasure and revenge for his brother. And a donkey who was a real slowpoke. It almost took a week for Jehan to travel from Rheims to Paris.

Jehan got of his donkey and vulgarly asked the guards to open up the gates for him.

"Who are you, peasant?" The guard asked, irritatingly.

"You dare ask me?! Well, I am Jehan Frollo. I am the only brother of Judge Claude Frollo."

"Well, you're brother has died 8 years ago. I'm sure Judge Pierre won't accept you." The other guard said.

"Huh? Judge Pierre? Who is this blasted judge?"

As if on cue, Judge Pierre Grigoire came up to check what's going on.

"Excuse me, monsieur. Have you called me a 'blasted judge'?"

"Yes. Are you Judge Pierre?"

"Yes I am. Do you need anything, monsieur?"

"I was about to enter Paris not until these traitors..."

"Traitors? My guards are not traitors. Without any lies or pride, I transformed my guards into good guards. They help the poor and sick. In fact, some of my guards took in oprhans and raised them as their own. Would a traitor do that?"

"Not at all, judge."

"I allow you entry to Paris, provided you don't make any trouble or crimes here. Is that clear?"

"Yes, judge."

"Good. Come along now to my house."

Jehan tied a rope around his donkey's neck and led it to come with him. The donkey was stubborn. The guards were laughing at him. But, Judge Pierre helped Jehan. He brought out a carrot and took over leading the donkey.

The donkey finally followed him. Jehan went ahead of them. While Judge Pierre led the donkey.

 **A/N I know that you might be wondering why Jehan has a donkey. Since he is Frollo's brother, won't he have a horse? Well, here's the answer. After Claude died, Jehan inherited a lot of money. He used his money on wine and women to be comforted. All of the sudden, his money started to decrease. He decided to take revenge for his brother and find treasure to ensure the stability of his social status. Jehan used what was left of his money, sold his goods and bought necessary things for the trip and stealing. That's all. Bye and have a good day or night.**


	3. Chapter 2

**In the cathedral...**

Father Augustine, the three Eds and Mike made it to a dead end. Father Augustine touched the wall to find the secret doorway. He pressed a brick and the secret doorway opened. Light spilled in the whole room. The light was so bright that the three Eds and Mike shielded their eyes.

"Ed thinks this is an alien invasion!"

"Oh c'mon, Ed. Aliens don't exist in this time and period." Edd said to calm him down and in annoyance.

"Come along, children." Father Augustine went in first. Mike, Eddy, Edd and Ed followed him.

Inside the room were 9 candles on the left side and 9 on the right side. They were lined up and led to a table. On that table was a box that is in the shape of a tabernacle, a box wherein the plate and chalice for the Eucharist are kept.

Father Augustine grabbed another key in his pocket and opened the tabernacle-like box. Inside it was the real Holy Grail. He faced the children with a story in his eyes.

"My children, here is a story I need to tell you."

"Is it about Quasimodo's origins? We know that already." Eddy said in annoyance.

"Sshh. Eddy, you're going to ruin the story." Mike said to make Eddy behave.

"Sorry, Mike."

"That's ok. I almost thought it was the story of Quasimodo anyway."

"Father Augustine, continue your story." Eddy said to make things progress.

"Alright. A long time ago, I was training to become a priest. I was probably 14 or 15 when my freind and I went out of the cathedral by day."

"What were you going to do, Father?" Mike asked.

"And who is this friend of yours?" Eddy asked.

"His name is Cardinal Louis Beauchamp."

"What's a cardinal?" Ed asked.

"It's a national position of a Roman Catholic priest." Mike asked.

"Mike is correct, my children. I was very surprised to hear the once meek and shy priest to become a great and humble cardinal of France."

"Wow! Is he like the president?" Ed asked.

"President? What does that mean?"

"It is ruler who rules a country." Mike said.

"Is it like a king?"

"Almost. There are no princes nor princesses to succeed them. But there are elections."

"Sorry to interrupt, Father. But, I really wanna know the story of that chalice." Edd said.

"Oh. Right. By that time, Cardinal Louis was like me. He was a training to become a priest. Both of us went to do some charitable works. And I'm not saying this with lies nor pride. We saw a poor man, dying on the streets. Both of us felt pity for him. We took him in and nursed him back to health. The poor man was so thankful that he offered us his chalice. And this chalice you see is the chalice the poor man gave to Cardinal Louis and me."

"Is it the Holy Grail?" Asked Edd.

"Indeed. The poor man told us he was a French knight. His name was Marius de Chagny. He told us that the chalice is the Holy Grail. Sir Marius told us that the Holy Grail was the chalice that Jesus use in the Last Supper. It was lost for a while. Then, in 1100, the first de Chagny found it. He passed it on from generation to generation."

"What a worthy chalice. It must have caused a lot. Hope I could sell it though." Eddy said.

"Oh, Eddy. You and your scams. When are you going to stop them?" Mike said.

"Relax, Mike. I'm gonna stop it when I find some treasure."

"My children, you must not sell the most important artifact of the Church! It would be unwise to be excommunicated and burned at the stake for heresy."

"Excommunicated? Burned at the stake? Heresy? Ed is confused right now!"

"Calm down, Ed. If you do good, you won't be punished. Besides, we have to guard the Holy Grail from robbers, heretics and infidels."

"Can somebody translate what Father Augustine says! Ed still doesn't understand!" Edd and Eddy facepalmed themselves. Since Edd hit his head, he remembered Sir Marius. Yet, he became curious of his whereabouts. Edd asked Father Augustine,

"Father Augustine, what happened to Sir Marius anyways?"

"One day after he gave the Holy Grail to Cardinal Louis and me, he left the cathedral. We secretly followed him. He went to the de Chagny crypt and cleaned it. The de Chagny crypt looked like as if it were not cleaned for a hundred years! We revealed ourselves and we helped him. After an hour or so of cleaning, he thanked us one last time and lay down on a space near his father's crypt. Sir Marius peacefully died."

The four of them looked at the Archdeacon with wide eyes and gaping mouths. Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Madellaine and Clopin arrive to the hidden room. Clopin was so surprised to see the three Eds for the third time.

"Ed, Edd, Eddy!"

"Clopin!"

"What brings you here to the jewel of Paris and the nymph of France? And who is this beautiful madamoiselle with you?"

"I"m Mike, sir."

"And I'm Clopin." Both shook hands as Mike said to him,

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"Just call me Clopin."

"Alright, Clopin."

Eddy cleared his throat, which caught the attention of Clopin.

"Clopin, what brings you here to this secret room?"

"Oh. Esmeralda, will you please explain."

Esmeralda, anxiety present in her face, came forward to the three Eds and Mike. She started,

"Friends, will you please help me find my husband?"

"Of course, Esmeralda. What happened to Phoebus?" Mike asked with concern.

"I don't know. Last time I saw him, he went to work."

"What makes you feel that he's missing?"

"He's supposed to be here at 9 on the clock. But, it's already 10."

"Maybe he's late. Like what happened to me. I got late for school at 8 in the morning." Eddy said to reassure her.

"Phoebus wouldn't do that. He would be on time in meeting Xephyr and me. Please, we need to find him."

"Oh yeah. Ed loves adventures. Let's go find Phoebus!" Ed then lay down on his stomach and sniffed his way out of the room like a dog. Everybody, including the Archdeacon, followed him.

Luckily, before they could go out, the Archdeacon locked up the box, the hidden room and the door.

Ed sniffed his way out of the cathedral and they go on their mission.

 **Meanwhile in Fleur's house...**

Fleur and her mother are talking with Phoebus in her house. Phoebus was very much entertained. So much entertained that he forgets about Esmeralda and their son, Xephyr.

Man. Love hurts. Hurts like having mesntruation.

 **Meanwhile in** **Judge Pierre Gringoire's mansion...**

The two arrived in the judge's house. A stableman of Judge Pierre led the donkey to a stable to eat, drink and rest. Both Judge Pierre and Jehan entered the house.

"This is not the Palace of Justice."

"This is my house, Sir Jehan. I sold the Palais de Justice to the Notre Dame Cathedral. To my knowledge, it's the house of the sick."

"That's too much. My brother would give me money always. How about you? Don't you have a family or some relatives?"

"I once did. My parents were disowned when they went against their suitors. They secretly married and I was there only child. They were murdered when I was 9. Luckily, the former Archdeacon took me in as his ward. He even educated me. When he died, I studied law to become a lawyer. I became one. I balanced my life as a poet and lawyer. When your brother died, I was appointed by the King as Minister of Justice of Paris. And now, I have..."

Suddenly, a little gypsy girl came running to Judge Pierre. She chants, "Papa!" many times. Judge Pierre carried her and she asked him,

"Pater mei, quid agis? (My father, how are you?)"

"Licuit sum, carissime Jacqueline. (I am alright, my dearest Jacqueline.) Oh and Jacqueline, I want you to meet Jehan Frollo."

Jehan saw her and Jacqueline saw him. She smiled at him and greeted him cutely in Latin.

"Forgive me, Jacqeuline. But I wasted my time and money on pleaseure than to speak languages."

"No. Forgive me, sir. I thought you can speak Latin."

"How old are you?"

"I am 6 years old." Jacqueline has brown skin. Not too dark and not too light. She has a black, raven hair. She has brown but beautiful eyes. And pale red lips. She is also half thin and half fat.

"Is this your daughter?"

"I took her in when I was the Minister of Justice. She was abandoned as a baby at the footstep of my house."

"She looks like a gypsy though."

"Come along now, Jehan. Are you hungry?"

"Of course! I am also dirty and tired."

"Then you'll be taken care of by my respectable servants."

Jehan was eating while Judge Pierre went out of the house to go to work. This time, he brought Jacqueline along.

 **A/N Here ya go. Now you know Judge Pierre's backstory, which is fiction. In the novel, he was Dom Claude Frollo's student, a poet and a husband of Esmeralda. They did not consummated their marriage nor did they have a religious ceremony and loved each other. They treated each other like brother and sister. Jacqueline does not exist in the book though. Bye and have a good day or night.**


	4. Chapter 3

Ed sniffed his way to the Seine River. He stood up and covered his nose.

"Pu. This smells awful."

"Ed, don't you remember? This is the Seine River." Madellaine reminded him.

"More like Stinky River." Eddy said.

"Yup." Mike said in agreement.

"Wait a go, Ed. You led us to the wrong direction." Edd said inn annoyance.

"Let's split up. So, Esmeralda, where does Phoebus go?" Mike asked.

"He goes to work at a building a little bit far from Judge Pierre's house. He also goes to Judge Pierre's house. That's all I know."

Reynard, Gerard and Marcel came to them. Reynard greeted them,

"Good day, everybody. Who are these children with you?" Quasimodo steps forward and answers him,

"Grandfather, these are the children I've been talking to you about. This is Ed. This is Edd. And this is Eddy. They brought a new friend with them. Her name is Mike."

"Hello, sirs."

"Hello, Mike. Quasimodo, why are all of you here?"

"Can you please help us in finding Phoebus, Grandfather?"

"Of course. I would do anything for my grandson."

Marcel remembered something related to Phoebus. He then told his nephew,

"Quasimodo, I think I know where Phoebus is."

"Really, Uncle Marcel?"

"Yes. I saw him enter a big house. He was welcomed by a white skinned woman. She is heavily dressed. I did not see her face clearly."

"Aha! Phoebus has a girl!" Ed exclaimed.

"A woman? My child, infidelity is a grave sin. Since I presided his and Esmeralda's wedding, I know he really loves Esmeralda and their son, Xephyr."

"My husband.. with a woman? Are you sure of what you saw, Marcel?"

"Indeed. I swear that he entered that house. I'm sure it's just a friend of his."

"But, I know all of his friends. All of his friends are guards and the Minister of Justice."

"Huh? Why does Ed have a confusing day?!"

"Why are you so confused Ed?" Asked Edd in concern.

"Because Frollo might be alive again."

"Oh don't be so ridiculous, Ed. You, Eddy, Quasimodo, Esmeralda and I all saw Frollo fall to his death."

"But what if he's a zombie?"

"Oh, Ed. Don't be so ridiculous again. Like what I said about aliens. Zombies don't exist in this time and period."

"You sure about that, Edd?"

"I'm certainly sure, Ed."

Phoebus came with Fleur de Lys. He said to them, "Everybody, I have a new friend!"

Ed whistles at Fleur. He asks, "Who is this hot chick?"

"I am Lady Fleur de Lys de Gondaulier."

"Ed is so confused again! Can you please repeat your name?"

"I am Lady Fleur de Lys de Gondaulier."

"Huh? I don't get it. Ed doesn't get everything!"

"Ed, don't you know how to use 'I'?" Mike asked.

"He never uses that word, Mike." Eddy replied.

"Then, in that case, you have to teach him."

"No, no, no. If we do that, it may drain the awesomeness he has."

"Uhm, guys. I think we should get up with Quasimodo and Madellaine." Edd said.

"Why so, dude?" Eddy asked.

"I think there's gonna be a catfight. Plus, Quasimodo and Madellaine went up."

"Ok, Edd. Hey Ed! Let's get up to the belltower. Ed?"

They turned around to see Ed climbing the cathedral.

"Woah! Can Ed really do that? Won't he fall?" Mike asked.

"No. He has done this when we went here." Eddy said

"We also did that. And he could drag us." Edd said in continuation.

"Ok. I go with Eddy." Mike said.

"Looks like I'm on my own." Edd said.

They went on to climb up the pillars. Quasimodo and Madellaine noticed them. Both of them helped the three.

"Thanks, Quasi." Edd said.

"You're welcome, Double D."

"Quasimodo, who is this girl with you?" Mike asked.

Quasimodo held Madellaine's hand and proudly said, "Mike, this is my fiance. Her name is Madellaine."

"Nice to meet you, Mike."

"Nice to meet you too, Madellaine."

The three saw Ed entertaining Xephyr, little Catalina and little Simoun with the wooden figurines. In a short distance, Celestina and Gabriel were watching their twins at play. Edd, Eddy, Mike, Quasimodo and Madellaine went over to them.

Quasimodo joined in the fun. The children appreciate it. And so as his aunt by blood and uncle by marriage. The gargoyles appeared to Mike, Edd and Eddy. Mike screamed a little.

"Hey. Don't worry, kid. We're not monsters." Hugo said to calm Mike down.

"Indeed. The three of us have been friends of Quasimodo since he was a little infant." Victor said.

"Who's the girl anyways?" Laverne asked.

"Ah. This is Mike, my girlfriend." Eddy said proudly.

"Congratulations, kid. You're like Quasimodo. He's got a girl to marry." Hugo said.

"Aw. Thanks, Hugo."

"Hugo? You gargoyles have names?"

"We really do, Mike. I'm Laverne. The smart one's Victor and the dumb, fat one with a big mouth is Hugo."

"Thanks, Laverne. By the way, do the others know you can talk?"

"Sure. From the Archdeacon to Xephyr, they know we're alive. Including Quasimodo's family."

"I see. But, do Catalina, Simoun and Xephyr fear you?"

"Of course not, Mike. They are frequent visitors to Quasimodo."

"Especially Catalina and Simoun are cousins by blood with Quasimodo." Victor said, who might be talking about genetics.

"Hhmm. I know that Catalina and Simoun are Spanish. But they are French. Right, guys?" Mike said and asked the gargoyles.

"Indeed. Catalina is Spanish for Catherine. And Catherine is Greek for 'pure'. Simoun is Spanish for Simon. And Simon is a Bible character. That name means 'one who hears'." Victor said.

"They named them because they think those names are beautiful." Hugo said in continuation to the twins' origins of names.

"Oh."

"By the way, Mike, what is your real name?" Hugo asked.

"I am Michelline. But people call me Mike for short."

"Oh. I get it. Almost like me, Victor and Laverne."

"We call Quasimodo 'Quasi'." Laverne said sweetly.

"Can I call him 'Quasi' too?"

"Of course. Everybody calls him 'Quasi'." Victor said.

Father Augustine came upstairs with Reynard, Marcel and Gerard. The priest has a sad look on his face. While the three men have guilty looks on their faces. Catalina and Simoun ran up to them in happiness. Marcel carried Catalina while Gerard carried Simoun. The guilty looks on the brothers' faces were washed away with happiness. And so as the faces of the Archdeacon and Reynard.

Quasimodo, Madellaine, Celestina and Gabriel approached the two old men. Quasimodo asked them,

"Are you alright?"

"We are alright, my child. But, I think Esmeralda and Phoebus are not. Oh how come such an innocent noblewoman indulge in the sin of lust."

"What do you mean by that, Father Augustine?" Madellaine asked in curiosity and confusion.

"Before Reynard, Marcel, Gerard and I could enter the cathedral, I saw Fleur's eyes full of hatred when she faced Esmeralda. And eyes full of lust when she faced Phoebus. I know that girl when she was a baby. I baptised her, I presided in her communion and confirmation, I hear her confessions and she goes to Mass. I know her as pious and innocent."

"Well, she might look innocent on the outside, Father. But inside, she might not be. She is like a wolf in sheep's clothing. Once the wolf is near the sheep, he'll eat every sheep." Madellaine said.

"Madellaine's right, Father. Virtues are better than appearances. That's what you say. Right?" Quasimdo said.

"Indeed, Quasimodo. I must get to the bottom of this."

"Does Ed hear another adventure coming up?"

"No, Ed. You're too young to understand what's happening."

"Mike is smart. She'll help my friends and Ed in doing whatever is happening."

"What if you meet danger?"

"Relax, Father. Ed, Edd and Eddy survived danger a lot of times."

Xephyr walks towards Father Augustine. He asks him,

"Father, will Fleur kill my mother?"

"No. I assure you that your mother will be protected by God. Pray for her and your father to resist sin."

Xephyr mournfully nodded and returned to sit at the stool. He just looked at the wooden figurines of his parents.

 **A/N Wow. This took a fart.. I mean dark turn. Like the original novel (Notre Dame De Paris) by Victor Hugo.**


	5. Chapter 4

Night came. Quasimodo's family left and went home to the Court of Miracles with Clopin. Xephyr went home with his parents. He did what Father Augustine advised him to do that night. He then sung a song. (Tune of Hellfire)

 _"Beata Maria, you know my parents are loving_

 _Of this love, I was their only child_

 _Beata Maria, you know my parents_

 _Are so much better than_

 _That stupid, tempting_

 _And wicked noblewoman!_

 _Then tell me, Maria,_

 _Why has she caught my father's heart?_

 _Why her eyes are so deceiving?_

 _I hate her, I loathe her_

 _The devil has tempted her to taste the goblet of sin_

 _Like fire, hellfire_

 _This fire in my heart_

 _This burning wrath_

 _Is turning me to sin_

 _It's not Mom's fault_

 _She's not to blame_

 _It is the noble girl_

 _The whore who set this flane_

 _It's not Mom's fault_

 _If in God's plan,_

 _He made temptation so much stronger than a woman_

 _Hear me, Maria,_

 _Don't despise my prayer and_

 _Don't let my Mother be harmed_

 _Protect my parents and let them be pure and clean_

 _Or else leave them to sin_

 _Hellfire, Dark fire,_

 _Now Fleur it's your turn!_

 _Choose penance or death_

 _Go repent or you will die!_

 _God have mercy on Mom_

 _God have mercy on Dad_

 _But she will repent or she will burn!"_

Xephyr ended his prayer and went to sleep. The boy's sleep was full of thoughts and unrestlesness. His mother secretly snuck in the cathedral to pray too. (Tune of God Help The Outcasts)

" _I don't know if You can hear me_

 _Or if You're even there_

 _I don't know if You would listen_

 _To a mother's prayer_

 _Yes I know I'm tiny_

 _I shouldn't pray for strength_

 _Still I see Your face and wonder_

 _Were you betrayed once too?_

 _God help my husband_

 _Tempted to sin_

 _Show him the mercy to love me_

 _God help my son_

 _He looks to you still_

 _God help my family or nobody will_

 _I ask for nothing_

 _I can get by_

 _But I know Fleur is so lovelorn and alone_

 _Please help her open_

 _Her broken and cold heart_

 _I thought she was loyal to You_

 _God help my family_

 _Your children."_

Mike and the three Eds were awake. They heard her song and felt pity for her.

"Guys, I think we should help her." Mike said in sympathy for Esmeralda.

"But, how can we help her, Mike?" Eddy asked.

"I have a plan." Quasimodo and Madellaine asked her,

"Can we join in, Mike?"

"Sure. So, here's the plan. All of us are going to Fleur's house. We're going to do a stakeout."

"Ooo. Ed loves stakeouts!"

"What's a stakeout?" Quasimodo asked.

"Sneaking on what Fleur is gonna do." Eddy said.

"And Ed loves stakeouts!"

"Guys, how are we gonna find Fleur's house?" Madellaine asked.

"Don't worry, Madellaine. I know Paris since I knew how to climb the whole cathedral."

"What does Fleur's house look like?" Edd asked.

"I asked Uncle Marcel. He told me that it is big, it has a beautiful design, the house is far from other houses and it has a garden behind it. Come on. Let's go up."

"Weeee! Ed loves climbing!"

Quasimodo, Madellaine, the three Eds and Mike went upstairs to the top balcony. Quasimodo pointed at the house.

"The house is over there!"

"It looks far. I think we should use our skills to get over there." Madellaine said.

"Can't we just jump from one roof to another?" Edd asked.

"We can. Ed, I want you to carry your friends and jump from one roof to another. While I carry Madellaine."

"Okey dokey, Quasi."

Ed carried his friends while Quasimodo carried Madellaine. They jumped from one roof to another. Sometime later, they made it in front of Fleur's house.

"Ed wants to do that again!"

"I think I'll go vomit." Mike said this and went away to vomit.

"Should we enter the house?" Edd asked.

"I think we should. Besides, everybody in this house must be sleeping by now." Madellaine said to encourage Edd's idea.

Mike returned and asked them,

"But what if they'll know we're here?"

"Ah. We can clean everything and leave. It's going to be like stealing candy from a baby." Eddy said.

"Stealing is bad, Edd. Remember what happened to you last time?" Quasimodo warned Eddy. Eddy remembered being accused of stealing everybody's things, he was grabbed in the legs by Ed and he shook him. All that came out was his pen, hair gel, house key and lunch. Not wanting that to happen again, Eddy said,

"Ok. Let's just continue our mission and get out of here unspotted."

"Let's go." Mike said.

All of them entered the house. They went upstairs and heard murmuring coming from a room. The three Eds put their ears on the door. They heard,

"Mother, do you think I should kill that gypsy girl?"

"Of course not, Fleur. Remember what happened last time when Frollo hunted her down?"

"Yes, Mother. What must I do to steal Phoebus' heart."

"It looks like he's attracted to you. He'll leave his family in no time. I'm sure of that."

"Be sure of that, Mother. Or I'm going to kill Esmeralda myself!"

The three Eds gasped at that. Quasimodo asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Fleur's gonna kill Esmeralda." Edd said.

"But her mother warned her not to do what Frollo did. Her mother said that Phoebus is attracted to Fleur and that he might leave his family in no time." Eddy said in continuation.

Mike gasped along with Quasimodo and Madellaine. Ed, who has his ear still stuck on the door, said to them,

"You, guys, somebody's coming out of the room!"

Everybody went downstairs and hide. Who came out was Fleur's mother. Seh went to her room, which was just next door. Fleur proceeded to write two letters. Quasimodo, Madellaine, the three Eds and Mike returned in front of Fleur's room. And this time, Mike stuck her ear on the door.

"I can hear writing."

"Don't tell me that diaries existed in these times!" Eddy said in annoyance.

"No, Eddy. Diaries don't exist in this time." Mike said to reassure him. "Now, I hear her praying. But, it's in a foreign language."

Eddy stuck his ear on the door. He asked,

"Is she praying in Spanish?"

"I think it's French."

Quasimodo stuck his ear on the door too. He replied to the two,

"No. She's praying in Latin."

"Latin? Is that even a language?" Eddy asked.

"Yes it is, Eddy. It's a holy language for Roman Catholics."

"Can you understand it, Quasimodo?" Mike asked.

"Yes. She's praying for the protection of Phoebus. And she's done now."

The three hear her climbing to her bed and falling asleep.

"Should we go in?" Eddy asked.

"No. Let's wait for sometime." Mike said.

"Why?"

"Because she'll wake up when we open the door."

"Oh. You have your point, Mike. I can relate to that. One night, while my parents were sleeping, I was trying to sneak in their room to get my toy gun back. I was so careful but, they caught me. I tried to run away by saying, 'This is just a dream. Go back to sleep!' "

Mike covered her mouth to laugh.

"Then, do you know what happened?"

"What?"

"I was totally busted. I was grounded for a week."

"Wow. So much for your quiet moves." Mike commented.

"Yeah. All that for nothing."

"Ed is excited. Can we go in? Please?"

"Ok. Not all of us should enter. One person who knows how to move quietly must enter." Mike said.

"That's definitely not gonna be me." Eddy reminded her.

"I think Madellaine should go."

"Ok. Anyways it will be like walking on a tightrope." Madellaine said. She entered quietly. She walked over to the table and got to two letters. Madellaine looked around to see if there's anything else important. There was nothing else important. So, she went out quietly and closed the door.

"I got two letters."

"Madellaine, were you caught?" Quasimodo asked in concern.

"I'n alright, Quasi. There's nothing to worry about. Now come one. Let's get back to the cathedral."

"Man. This was a short stakeout! Ed doesn't like this."

"Oh, Ed. What if we'll be caught if this was a long stakeout? What can we do?" Edd asked him.

"... I dunno."

"See. Ya got nothing to do."

"Let's forget that. To the cathedral we go!"

Everybody approved and were on their way to the cathedral by walking. Eddy hid the two letters in his pants. While they were walking, Mike bumped into Jehan. Both fell. Eddy immediately heloed her get up.

"Are you alright, Mike?" Eddy asked with worry and concern.

"I'm fine, Eddy."

"Anything painful?"

"None. I'm really okay."

"Ok. Stay here. I'll deal with that man."

Jehan was about to get up when Eddy pulled his collar and glaried at him with anger.

"How dare you do that to Mike?!"

"Do you think it's my fault? Well, it's her fault that she doesn't know her way!"

"Take that back, you rascal!"

Ed and Edd grabbed Eddy to calm him down. Quasimodo went forward to apologize to Jehan.

 **A/N Yeah. These are just the two songs for now. Fyi, I'm not a musician nor a songwriter. This is my first time though publicizing parody songs. Bye and have a good day or night.**


	6. Chapter 5

"Jehan?"

"Quasimodo?"

"Who the hey is this dude? Ed is so confused again!"

"I am Sir Jehan Frollo, peasant."

Ed screams in terror and runs around in circles. Eddy grabs him and says to him,

"Calm down, Ed! Why are you running?" Ed grabbed him and anxiously told him,

"FROLLO IS A ZOMBIE! I TOLD EDD BUT HE WON'T BELIEVE ED! DO YOU BELIEVE ED, EDDY?!"

"Ed, for the last time. Claude Frollo died. That guy is Jehan Frollo, Claude's brother or cousin or son."

"I am his brother, you ninnies."

"Jehan, my friends really don't know who you are. Don't call them ninnies." Quasimodo told him.

"This is none of your business, you ugly hunchback."

Madellaine came forward to Jehan and slapped him.

"Owch. That's gonna leave a mark." Edd commented.

"Totally." Eddy agreed.

"Don't ever call my fiance like that!"

"Fiance?" Jehan laughs. "Young lady, if he is your fiance, then he would not be ugly."

Ed came forward and said to Jehan,

"Excuse me, sir. I'm Eddy. I say that you are more ugly. Look at your nose. It's so big. Big enough for a bird's nest to fit in. Your hair is more worth it than a gold bar. You're better off without a hair. It's so worth it than I can have the money."

"And Ed says you're a zombie."

"I, Edd or Double D, say that you're a bigger jerk than your brother and Sarousch."

"Ooohhh. Jehan just got burned!" Mike said.

Jehan huffed. Before he could leave, he asked them,

"Do you know where's the Holy Grail?"

"Ed knows where it is."

"Where?" Then, everybody looks at him anxiously.

"It's in the Stinky River."

"Do you mean the Seine?" Quasimodo added.

"Yeah. That river."

Jehan huffed again and left this time. And this time, Quasimodo, Madellaine, the three Eds and Mike left by jumping from one roof to another. When they arrived at the balcony, the gargoyles greeted them.

"Hey, fellas, where ya went?" Hugo asked.

"Ed and friends went to Fleur's house. We stole two letters."

Eddy shows them the two letters he kept.

"If you wish to read those letters, read them with light." Victor suggested.

"I'll get the candle and matches." Laverne said as she hopped off to find matches. There's no need to find a candle. For a candle is standing in Quasimodo's table.

Laverne lights the candle and Eddy puts the first letter carefully near the candle.

"I can't read this! It's in cursive! Does anybody here know how to read cursive?"

"I do." Quasimodo answered.

"Oh. Ok. Please read this, Quasi."

"Sure."

Eddy puts down the letter carefully on the table. Quasimodo sits on the stool, puts it near the light and reads the first letter aloud.

"Dear Esmeralda,

I am deciding to leave you and our bastard son, Xephyr. Our union is unholy and impure. I'd rather be married to a pious, pure bred, white skinned, blue eyed, beautiful, angelic and rich Lady Fleur de Lys de Gondaulier. With you, I get nothing but boring things. And I discovered that Xephyr is sired by Frollo. With magic, you transformed him to look like me.

Sir Phoebus de Chateâupers"

"Fleur is a liar. A worse liar than Frollo." Victor said in anger.

"Phoebus won't write this. I know from the very start, he loves Esmeralda." Quasimodo reminded the others.

"I will pray that nobody will ruin our future marriage." Madellaine said. Quasimodo stood up, held her hand and said to her,

"I'll pray for that too, my love. May we be protected from sin and danger."

"Yes." Both kissed each other lightly while the gargoyles swoon and the children were disgusted.

"Uhm, Ed wants to know what's in the second letter."

"Oh. Of course, Ed." Quasimodo clears his throat and reads aloud,

"Dear Phoebus,

I never loved you. I loved Judge Claude Frollo. Before I was about to be burned, I conceived his child. When Xephyr was born, I used magic to make him look like you. For you not to harm the only reminder of my true love, the one you have killed. Poor Claude. If only you were the one who fell in that fire instead of him. Claude would be proud for his son. Xephyr is not a de Chateâupers. But, he is a Frollo. Xephyr Claude Frollo is his name. His secret and real name."

Esmeralda"

"Ed wants to know why Fleur wants Phoebus."

"Well, Ed. Don't you remember what Esmeralda sung?" Edd reminded him. "That Fleur is single and is in need of a lover."

"Oh. Why don't she go on the Internet to find one? And Ed would be her lover!"

"Ed, Fleur is an evil girl. More evil than Ms. Langley." Eddy protested.

"Who's that?" Ed asked.

"Remember that she's our cruel math teacher?"

"Oh yeah. She was the one who got Ed's firecrackers. Ed really hates Ms. Langley."

"Don't worry, Ed. You'll get your firecrackers back." Edd reassured him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Besides, those are yours. Not hers."

"Hey, fellas, can we focus on what to do with Fleur?" Hugo asked them.

"Do you have a plan, Hugo?" Edd asked.

"Yes. Why don't we bring her to jail?"

"Or transport her by ship to England? She'll suffer a lot there." Victor suggested.

"Or we could prank her on her birthday? Ed loves birhday pranks!"

"Then, when is her birthday?" Mike asked.

"I dunno. Why don't we ask Father Augustine?"

Suddenly, they heard a shatter from downstairs.

"What was that?" Mike asked.

"I think a window shattered." Quasimodo replied.

 **A/N Fleur must have been married by now. I know you're wondering about that. So, here is a little backstory about her. Yes. She is a noblewoman by birth. And no. She was never betrothed to Phoebus. Yes. She is a "pious" woman. Since she loved God and His Church and her parents found no suitor for her, her parents were about to send her to the nunnery last year. But, her father dies. It was cancelled. She was about to enter the nunnery this year. Again, it was cancelled due to her finding a love and secret lust for Phoebus. Bye and have a good day or night.**


	7. Chapter 6

Quasimodo warned the others,

"Stay here. I'll go downstairs and see what happened."

"I'm coming with you, Quasi." Madellaine said.

"Alright. Please be careful, Madellaine. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I swear to be careful."

"Come."

The soon to be couple went downstairs first. They were shocked to see shattered glass everywhere. The Archdeacon, some priests and nuns surround it. There were murmurings and suspicions over who dunnit.

"Father Augstine, what happened?"

Father Augustine spots a big but small stone with a letter wrapped around it with a string. The Archdeacon cautiosuly picked it up and replied to Quasimodo and Madellaine,

"This stone is the answer."

"There's a letter around it, Father." One of the nuns told him.

"Yes, Sister Josephine. I'll open it." As the Archdeacon was untying it, the three Eds and Mike arrived. Mike gasped and asked,

"What happened?"

"A stone destroyed the cathedral window." Quasimodo replied.

"Stone?" Eddy asked.

"Yes. This stone in my hand is the stone that broke the window. There's a letter and I'm going to read it." He untied it and he quietly read the letter.

 _"Ed, you better come out now! This is Jehan Frollo writing and waiting for you outside! The Holy Grail is not there. I'm sure it is not there for the river is too stinky to swim in. Oh and bring the blasted Archdeacon here. I wish to have a talk with him."_

Father Augustine gasped. Everybody worried and Quasimodo passed by the shattered glass, came forward to him and asked him,

"What's wrong, Father?"

"Quasimodo, do you know where Ed is?"

Ed heard his name. He also passed by the shattered glass and came forward to the Archdeacon.

"Have you called me, Father?"

"My child, have you lied to Jehan that the Holy Grail is in the Seine River?"

"Jehan who?"

"Ed, remember the guy we confronted earlier?" Quasimodo asked.

"Yes. Is it the Frollo zombie guy?"

"Yes?"

"Yeah. Since Father Augustine told us to keep the location of the Holy Grail a secret, I told him it's in the river."

Then, there was a loud knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Edd said as he walked away to the door. When he was about to reahc the door,

"My child, Edd, wait!"

"Why, Father?"

"Ask who it is in the door."

"Alright." Edd stuck his ear on the door and asked, "Who's there?"

"It's Judge Pierre Gringoire with Jacqueline."

"I know them. My child, open the door."

"Ok." Edd opened the door and let both father and daughter in.

"Good evening, child. I'm Judge Pierre Gringoire."

"Et ego sum Jacqueline Gringoire. (And I am Jacqueline Gringoire.)"

"What?"

"Oh. Forgive me. What I meant is, 'And I am Jacqueline Gringoire'. I am practicing to speak Latin."

"Hi, Jacqueline. I'm Edd. You can call me Double D."

"Alright, Double D."

The Archdeacon greeted the Minister of Justice with a warm hug. He asked him,

"Minister Gringoire, do you need anything?"

"Yes. I have a guest in my house. And he is Jehan Frollo, Judge Claude Frollo's brother."

"That's a coincidence. There's a guy named Jehan Frollo waiting outsie for Ed. Wait a minute. Are you meaning Judge Claude Frollo's only brother?" Eddy asked in fear.

"Yes."

"Does he have golden hair?"

"Yes."

"Long nose?"

"Yes."

"White skinned?"

"Yes."

"Is he bad?"

"I won't say bad. But, he's impolite."

"Is he outside the cathedral?"

"Yes. Well, this earlier only. I'm sure he's on his way to my house, since I told him to return to my house."

"Thank you so much, minister." The Archdeacon greeted. For the first time since Minister Gringoire and Jacqueline had entered the Notre Dame Cathedral, they noticed the shattered pieces of the window.

"Father Augustine, what happened?" Jacqueline asked.

"A stone hit the window, my child. Worry not. If you stay away from the pieces, you will be safe."

"Speaking of safe, I want my daughter to be safe from Jehan. May my daughter sleep here tonight?"

"Of course, Minister. We will protect her. As well as the Holy Grail."

Quasimodo scooted over the Archdeacon and asked,

"Father Augustine, where can we hide the Holy Grail?"

"The Holy Grail? Isn't that a myth?" Judge Pierre asked.

"It's not a myth, Minister. In fact, it's now resting in a secret room of the Notre Dame Cathedral." Father Augustine assured him.

"Who wishes to steal it then?"

Ed came forward and told him,

"Jehan wants to steal it."

"Jehan?! I must send him away then."

Eddy marched towards Judge Pierre and complained to him,

"Judge Pierre, that rascal hit Mike!"

"My child, don't be so rash with your words. This is the House of God." The Archdeacon reminded him.

"Sorry, Father. But Jehan is very mean."

"Young lad, it is not much of an offense. I cannot jail him for that. But I'll send him away and ban him from entering Paris."

The Archdeacon said to Judge Pierre, "Good. I appreciate your help, Minister Gringoire. Now, I shall return the favor. Come along now, Jacqueline."

Jacqueline asked her father, "Papa, are you coming with me?"

He knelt to her and said, "No, Jacqueline. I have much work to do tonight. But I will fetch you tomorrow morning."

"You promise?"

"I promise." He got his small wooden crucifix from his pocket and gave it to her. "As a reminder, I leave this to you."

"O Papa. It's beautiful. Is it a crucifix?"

"Yes. And it's for you from now on. My parents gave it to me when I was your age. As you are my only beloved daughter, I pass it on to you."

"Thank you, Papa." She gave a hug to him. And he hugged her in return. Everybody, including the Archdeacon, were in awe. Judge Pierre broke off the hug and planted a kiss on her forehead. He bade farewell and good night to everybody and left.

"Ed likes Jacqueline. Can we hang out?"

"Hang out?" Jacqueline repeated the word that seems foreign to her.

"It means playing together." Mike replied.

"Oh. Who are you?"

"I'm Mike."

"I'm Ed."

"And I'm Eddy."

"It's late, guys. Let's play tomorrow." Quasimodo told the children.

"Aww. But Ed wants to play with Jacqueline!"

"We can play tomorrow, Ed. But we must be careful. For this is the House of God." Jacqueline warned him.

"Jacqueline is right, Ed. For now, all of you must sleep." The Archdeacon advised.

At this, the other priests and nuns went on to return to their bedrooms. The Archdeacon guided Jacqueline to a bedroom.

Quasimodo, Madellaine, Ed, Edd, Eddy and Mike returned upstairs to sleep. Two hours later, Mike woke up from her sleep. She woke up from two disturbing episodes of a dream.

She dreamt of a golden viper tangling Phoebus. And Phoebus was enjoying what his captor is doing to him.

Another was a man, with black hair and the looks of Claude Frollo, drinking from a golden chalice. Then, another man sitting next to him looks like him. But it's really Judge Claude Frollo. And he has his own original looks. Jehan was sitting at the left side of the man who looks like Frollo. And thsi time, he is drinking from the Holy Grail.

She went down to clear her mind. Going down the stairs helped her a lot. But, Mike doesn't know where to go or stay. To pray or to walk around.

Eddy woke up and noticed that Mike was gone from her bed. He went out of his bed to go look for her. He checked the belltower. There was no sign of her. Eddy went downstairs.

Mike was in front of the door covering the two secret rooms. She was staring at the door. Eddy tiptoed to her.

"Mike,"

"Oh, Eddy. You're here."

"Well, you were not there. I was worried about you."

"More like I'm more worried about what my dream means."

"Dream? What's so bad about it?"

"Sir down with me."

"Ok."

Both of them sat in front of the door. Mike told Eddy everything about her dream. Eddy was listening carefully and thoroughly. After this, he told her,

"Maybe that viper is just hungry. And maybe that man sitting next to Claude and Jehan is their father."

"But why is Jehan a blonde if their father is black haired?"

"Maybe their mother is a blonde. I really don't know how to explain."

"That's ok, Eddy. Not everybody has the talent to interpret dreams."

"There are some who can."

Jacqueline ran to them and asked them,

"Mike, Eddy, why are you here? What is that door for?"

"Oh. I woke up from a bad dream. Two episodes of a dream actually. To clear my head, I went here."

"Then I followed her."

"Do you wish to know the meaning of your dream?"

"Yes."

"You're in luck. I"m very good at interpreting dreams."

"Really?" Mike asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yes, Mike."

"Sit down please."

Jacqueline sat down and listened to Mike's story. Jacqueline said to her,

"This is a tricky one, Mike. I hope I can interpret it well. The first one means that a woman is in love with Phoebus and that she will do anything to get his love. Even if it means bringing danger or going through it. In the second one, the young black haired man is the Frollo brothers' father."

"That's what Eddy said."

"What did Eddy said?"

"I said to Mile that the young black haired man might be their father."

"You're correct, Eddy."

"If he's the father, then why is he young? Isn't he supposed to be old like Judge Frollo?" Mike asked Jacqueline.

"It means that the father died young. Either by the plague or a hunting accident. The father and Claude show that they did not succeed in something. But, Jehan will succeed in his plan. I heard that he wants to steal the Holy Grail."

"We must protect it and warn Father Augustine." Mike advised. "But, how can we do that?"

"Easy peasy. Me, my friends and Quasimodo will do things to protect the Holy Grail."

"Can I join please?" Jacqueline asked eagerly.

"Fine."

"Thank you so much, Eddy. What can I do?"

"Whatever the plan will be."

"Alright."

 **A/N Since Jacqueline is a gypsy, she has the ability to interpret dreams. That's her only ability. Storytime! Jacqueline's parents were gypsies. One night, an insane woman kidnapped Jacqueline when she was a baby. The insane woman was about to throw then Baby Jacqueline to a river. But, a poor woman rescued the baby. The poor woman ran away with Baby Jacqueline. She left her in the footsteps of Judge Pierre's house. Later on, the poor woman was finally caught and killed by the insane woman. The insane woman suddenly died after killing her. That's all. Bye and have a good day or night!**


	8. Chapter 7

The next day, Cardinal Louis Beauchamp arrived to the Notre Dame Cathedral by morning. The lanky, humble, gray haired, black eyed Cardinal arrived in time after a mass. Everybody there greeted him warmly and with great enthusiasm.

The Archdeacon was in the belltower, discussing about the letters of Fleur with Quasimodo, Madellaine, Edd, Eddy and Mike. While Jacqueline and Ed are playing with the wooden figurines. They heard the noise from downstairs. The Archdeacon stood up, requested them not to go down yet and went down first. He felt anxious. Not knowing what is to happen next.

Father Augustine always prayed that war never be waged against the Notre Dame Cathedral. The last time there was a war, he almost failed to protect Quasimodo and Esmeralda. Luckily, he didn't failed. At least, Frollo said that Biblical passage so that God can plunge him to the fiery pit instead of Esmeralda and Quasimodo. Man. Frollo must have super sunburn by now.

When the Archdeacon arrived, Cardinal Louis immediately called out to him. Father Augustine smiled and ran after him to hug him. The two hugged as if they were brothers who hadn't seen each other for almost 4 decades.

"How are you now, Your Eminence?"

"I'm alright, Father Augustine. It's been years, my friend."

"At last like Esau and Jacob, we have seen each other."

"I know." Cardinal Louis whispered to Father Augustine, "Father Augustine, may we go to your room?"

"Of course, Your Eminence."

Ed ran down the stairs while all of his friends chased him. He arrived downstairs with the rest.

"Who is that?"

"Good morning and who are you, little one?" Cardinal Louis asked gently.

"I'm Ed."

"I'm Edd or Double D."

"I'm Eddy."

"I'm Mike."

"I'm Quasimodo."

"I'm Madellaine."

"And I'm Jacqueline."

"Oh. Quasimodo, the bellringer of Notre Dame?"

"Yes,..."

"Cardinal Louis Beauchamp of France."

"Oh. Good morning, Your Eminence. Welcome to the Notre Dame Cathedral."

"Thank you very much, Quasimodo. I really feel like a stranger to this beautiful cathedral. As if I was a small child again. After all, it's been 39 years since I left the cathedral as I was appointed from Bishop of Digne to Archbishop and Cardinal."

"You're welcome, Your Eminence."

"Eminence? Ed is so confused again!"

Cardinal Louis chuckled at Ed's expression. He then said to him,

"Worry not, Ed. I, as a Cardinal, obtain the title of 'Your Eminence'."

"... Ed doesn't understand the word obtain. What does that mean?"

"It means to have."

"Oh. Ed gets it."

"Now, my friend, Quasimodo, since both of you have the knowledge of the whole cathedral, you must come with me."

Both approved and left to Father Augustine's room. The three men were inside. They do not know that the three Eds, Mike and Jacqueline entered. But, Quasimodo spotted them. He told them to wait for him.

"What are you going to talk about anyways?" Edd asked.

"Yes, my friend. What are we going to discuss?" Father Ausgustine asked. Cardinal Louis sat in the bed and told them,

"It is about my dream. A silver chalice was in the hands of a blonde man in a celebration. Then, a hooded man with a hunched back and five hooded children retrieved it and returned the chalice to you and me. Do any of you know the meaning of my dream?"

"Your Eminence, I can interpret dreams." Jacqueline said.

"Can you?"

"Yes. The silver chalice symbloizes the Holy Grail. The blonde man symbolizes Jehan Frollo, Judge Claude Frollo's brother."

The three men gasped. Father Augustine and Quasimodo remembered last night's events. Cardinal Louis stared at Jacqueline for a while in awkward silence. Edd interrupted the silence by assuring them that Judge Pierre will ban Jehan from entering Paris. At this, the three men sighed in relief.

"But, Edd, how do we make sure that Papa will make Jehan leave and that he will not steal the Holy Grail?"

"I'm sure this dream will be prevented from becoming true. Besides, I had a weird dream one night. In my dream, I had many highscores in my test and I graduated college at a young age."

"That doesn't look possible."

"Exactly."

"By the way, Jacqueline, can the six hooded heroes symbolize us?"

"I think so."

"Oohh. Ed's gonna be a hero. I love it!"

"Speaking of heroism, shouldn't we be outisde?" Eddy asked everybody.

The others gapsed and ran out of the room. Eddy ran with them too. They saw Judge Pierre sitting at the front pew. Jacqueline ran to him and hugged him. He hugged his only daughter in return.

"Quid agis, mea filia? (How are you, my daughter?)"

"Licuit sum, Papa. (I am alright, Papa.) Papa,"

"Hmm?"

"Cardinal Louis is here."

"The Cardinal of France?"

"Yes, Papa."

As if on cue, Cardinal Louis approached the first pew. He greeted him warmly and Judge Pierre immediately walked out of the pew with Jacqueline. The Minister of Jsutice bowed down before the Cardinal. And Cardinal Louis asked him,

"Are you Judge Pierre Gringoire?"

"Yes, Your Eminence."

"Rise up, please." And he followed his request.

"Minister Gringoire, has Jehan left Paris already?"

"No. Last night, he was not there in my house. My servants told me that he left my house without a word or so. I don't know where to start looking for him. I prayed and God answered me. One of my maids came to my room with a letter she found in Jehan's room. I thanked her and took the letter. In that letter, Jehan has plans of killing Quasimodo, Esmeralda and Captain Phoebus. Jehan will also steal the Holy Grail to be rich again."

"Oh dear. We must protect the Holy Grail."

"Your Eminence, may I let my guards stay here in the cathedral to protect the Holy Grail?"

"Of course. I appreciate your help, Minister Gringoire."

"How many guards shall I send?"

"Five would be enough."

"Plus Ed, Sockhead and Eddy."

"Hey, Ed, don't forget Mike." Eddy told him.

"And Quasimodo." Edd continued.

"Oh, yeah. This is going to be like a spy movie! Ed loves it so much!"

"Come to think of it, I think our last two visits are rolled into one." Edd commented.

"Yeah. First, Frollo almost killed Esmeralda because he's in love with her. Now, it happens to Fleur." Eddy said in agreement.

"And Sarousche and Jehan want to steal things from the cathedral." Ed said.

"Yes. Especially, you guys are here. Everything's fun and same." Quasimodo commented.

"Hey, Quasi, may Ed use the bathroom?" Ed said as he tightened his legs.

"Bathroom? What's a bathroom?"

"It's a room wherein you can take a bath, wash your hands and pee." Mike told him.

"Oh. Thanks, Mike. And Ed, you can use the bucket."

"Well, Ed will just go to the Stinky River!" Ed ran quickly outside. He stopped in front of the Seine and peed. Ed groaned in satisfaction, so much for the gargoyles above to be disgusted.

Fleur was behind him and she aksed him,

"What are you doing?"

Ed quickly zipped his pants. Facing her, he replied,

"E... Ed just peed."

"Alright, child. So, do you know where is Esmeralda?"

"Esmeralda? Who's that?"

"Don't be so stupid,"

"Ah, ah, ah. You can't say bad things in front of the cathedral."

"Alright, alright. But, I know you know who is Esmeralda and where she is."

"Uhmm. Is that Phoebus?"

"Phoebus?" She turned around with glee. Ed ran away and back inside the cathedral. He closed the doors.

"Oh hey, Ed." Quasimodo greeted. Ed screamed like a girl in shock and panted.

"A.. Are you alright, Ed?"

"Well, no. By the way, Flour is there."

"You mean 'Fleur'?"

"Yes. What should we do, Quasi?"

"Burn the letters."

"Okey dokey." Ed ran up the stairs with Quasimodo.

"Ed, do you really have to pee besides the cathedral?" Victor asked.

"Yeah. There's no bathroom here."

"Why don't you use the bucket?" Hugo suggested as he held a bucket.

"... Ed will use that next time."

Hugo just shrugged and dropped the bucket. Quasimodo light up a candle. He grabbed the letters and burned them. Quasimodo immediately threw it on the floor. Luckily, Ed was far away from the burning letters.

"Holy smokes! The letters are on fire!" Ed exclaimed.

"Ed, stay away from the letters." Quasimodo warned.

"Okey dokey." Ed whistled as he went downstairs to look for his friends. Ed bumped into Esmeralda and Xephyr.

"Oh hey, guys."

"Hi, Ed." Xephyr greeted in a melancholic way.

"Why ya sad, Xephyr?"

"I wish not to say anything." Esmeralda sighed and explained.

"Ed, since this morning, he was like this. Phoebus didn't mind about him and went on to work. I asked him what's wrong. But, he won't say anything. I tried to make him happy. Again, he won't smile. I brought him to Clopin. And again, he won't smile."

"Is Xephyr sick?"

"No. He was visited by the doctor a week ago. And I know that he's fine. I do everything to maintain his health."

Quasimodo overheard everything. He felt pity for Esmeralda and Xephyr. So, he went down. Quasimodo greeted Esmeralda and Xephyr cheerfully. Xephyr greeted him in his melancholic state.

"Xephyr, I'm your friend. Tell me what's wrong."

"Quasimodo, may I tell it to you in private?"

"Sure."

"Can Ed join?"

"Sure, Ed." Quasimodo approved. Edd, Eddy and Mike arrived.

"Hi, Esmeralda. Hi, Xephyr." Edd greeted them.

"Hi, Double D." Xephyr greeted in the same way.

"Why are you sad?" Edd asked with concern.

"I'll tell you in the belltower with Quasi and Ed."

"Ok."

"May I come, my Xephyr?" Esmeralda asked.

"No, my beloved mother. I don't want your heart to be broken further. And so as your life."

"Alright. Go tell, Quasi and your friends."

The rest went upstairs. Esmeralda silently cried. Her heart mourns for her son as if he were dead. What's dead in him is his love for his father. A hate for his father and Fleur had been born yesterday. Esmeralda went to the altar of Mama Mary. She knelt and prayed silently. She prayed for her son.

In a distance, Father Augustine watched her. He felt pity for her that he crossed himself.

"My friend, who is that lady?"

"Ah. It's Esmeralda de Chateâupers."

"She's the wife of my Captain of the Guard." Judge Pierre added.

"I see. Is she a gypsy?"

"Yes, Your Eminence. My predecessor burned Paris to find her."

"I heard, minister. I heard it like her sobs."


	9. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Jehan accidentally bumps into Fleur. She almost fell, but he caught her in his arms. Jehan stared at her for some time. Then, she squirmed in his arms and cried, "Let go of me!".

"Oh, dear. Forgive me, madame." He helped her stood up and apologized once more.

Fleur stared at him. She knows him from somewhere and some long time ago. She asked him,

"Are you Jehan Frollo?"

"Yes I am, madame."

"I'm not yet married, sir."

"Nor am I."

"Oh."

"Lady, just call me Jehan."

"Alright, Jehan. You know, I think I know you."

"Hmm. So do I. Are you Lady Fleur de Lys?"

"Yes. Weren't you my friend when I was young?"

"Yes. Fleur it is you. It's been a long time!"

"I know. How are you, Jehan?"

"Thinking of a plan to get the Holy Grail. An idiotic kid who goes by the name of Ed told me that the grail is in the Seine River."

"Me too. That stupid kid tricked me."

"What did he do?"

"He told me that Phoebus was behind us. I turned around to see him. But, he was not there. When I turned around again, the brat ran away."

"Phoebus? The Captain of the Guard?"

"Yes. I have a plan to steal him from Esmeralda."

"Well, I am also going to take revenge on him."

"Why?"

"Because he killed my brother."

"Oh, Jehan. Please spare him."

"Fine. Why don't you come with me? Let us discuss our plans."

"Why not in my house?"

"Alright."

Both went on to Fleur's house. While they were travelling, we return to the belltower after this commercial break by Fleur and Jehan.

"Xephyr, remember that he's your father. Nothing can change that." Quasimodo told him.

"But, Quasi, I can blame him and Fleur."

"You can't carry those."

"Yeah. That would be like juggling two bears." Eddy commented.

"Or worse two teachers. Ed doesn't like that."

"I cannot juggle those!" Xephyr complained.

"Xephyr, the point is, forgive your father." Madellaine advised him.

"You're right, guys. I forgive my father. Except for Fleur."

"That's good." Quasimodo commented.

"Ed loves adventures. Do we go on one?"

"Not yet, Ed." Edd told him. "Besides, what are the goals and plans?"

"Aww. Ed wants an adventure now!"

Suddenly, his wish was answered. Catalina, Simoun, Reynard and Gerard came to the belltower.

"Hi, Quasi!" Catalina greeted him.

"Hi, Catalina. How are you and your brother?"

"We're fine." Simoun answered.

"Quasimodo, can we please play?" Catalina asked.

"Sure."

"Can Ed join?"

"Yes." The twins answered in unison.

"Why don't we play hide-and-seek? If you don't know the game, I'll teach ya."

"Ok." Again, the twins answered in unison.

The kids went down first. Reynard told Gerard,

"Son, may you please watch over Catalina and Simoun?"

"I will, Father." He then went down the stairs.

"Sir Reynard,"

"Yes, Xephyr?"

"Is my Mom still downstairs?"

"Yes. Yes, she is. For now, she is praying and crying. I was wondering if Phoebus has done anything to her. Has he?"

"Not at all, sir. But Fleur has."

"Fleur? As in your father's friend?"

"Yes."

"What has she done?"

"Hurt my feelings."

"Well, I'll talk with her."

"Don't do it, Grandfather. You might get hurt."

"Don't worry, Quasimodo. I'll take care. You can join me if you want."

"I wanna come." Edd said.

"Me too." Madellaine said.

"Us too." Eddy and Mike said in unison.

"But, who's going to look after Xephyr?"

"I'll play with Ed and your grandchildren."

"Alright."

All of them went downstairs. Xephyr ran to play with Ed, Catalina and Simoun. Gerard watched over them. As they play, the rest of the others went to Fleur's house.

Reynard knocked on the door. A servant woman opened the door and asked,

"Who are you?"

"I'm Reynard. I wish to talk with Lady Fleur."

"Forgive me, sir. Lady Fleur is talking with Sir Jehan in her room."

"Wait. Are you meaning Jehan Frollo?" Quasimodo asked in fear.

"Yes."

"White skinned?" Edd asked.

"Yes."

"Blonde haired?" Edd asked again.

"Yes."

"Long nosed?" Edd asked for the third time.

"Yes. Child, do you have to ask a lot of questions?"

"Yes. I want to make sure if Judge Claude Frollo's brother is there."

"Brother? Judge Claude Frollo? I didn't know that he has a brother."

"So do I. Well, at first."

"Must I call Lady Fleur?"

"Uhmm. Reynard, can you please handle this?"

"Alright. Lady, may I please talk with your mistress?"

"Certainly." The servant closed the door and went on to get Lady Fleur.

"Mistress Fleur, there's a man looking for you."

"Is it Phoebus?"

"No. I think it's a gypsy. With him are three children, a hunched back man and a blonde haired woman."

"Alright. I'll come down."

"Must I come with you, Fleur?" Jehan asked.

"No, Jehan. Stay here and rest."

"Alright."

She stood up and followed her servant. The servant opened the door.

"Are you Fleur de Lys?" Reynard asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Fleur, why are you ruining the marriage of my friends?" Quasimodo asked in anger.

"Phoebus does not deserve that gypsy whore. He deserves me. Me, me, me. He is mine and mine alone."

"No, Fleur. He is the husband of Esmeralda. Besides, he loves her more than you. He's not blind." Madellaine protested.

"No. You're the blind one."

"Oh come on! None of you are blind! Both of you are blonde!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Really, Eddy?" Edd asked him.

"What? They both have blonde hair. Right, Sockhead?"

"Yes. But what they mean in blind is stupid."

"Ok. Madellaine's right. Fleur is more blind."

"More blind than a bat." Mike added.

"Shut up, you stupid kids!" Fleur shouted.

"No. You shut up with your lies. You can't treat my friends like that!" Quasimodo

"Everybody. We are here to talk with Fleur. Not fight." Reynard reminded them.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Grandfather."

"It's alright, Quasimodo. Now, Fleur, why do you desire Phoebus?"

"Phoebus is so handsome. His hair is like the sun. His eyes caress my soul. And I want to taste his whole skin. I want him inside me."

"Yuck." Quasimodo, Madellaine, Edd, Eddy and Mike commented in disgust.

"I also don't have a suitor. So, I choose Phoebus."

"Look, Fleur, I was once in love with Esmeralda. Then, she chose Phoebus. I let them love each other. Years later, I met and fell in love with Madellaine."

"Now, we are to be married. Quasimodo is right. If you really love Phoebus, let him be and find somebody else."

"Yeah. Like Jehan. Both of you are blondes, stupuds and evil." Eddy told her.

"Huh. You're right, Eddy." Mike commented.

"Thanks, Mike."

"Jehan? No. He's my friend. I can't love him. For he is a womanizer. Although he is handsome, he can betray me in love. But not in being friends. Good day to you."

Fleur entered her house and slammed the door at them.

"Man. This girl needs to attend anger management classes." Eddy commented.

"Yeah. It's better that she goes to a dating website." Mike added.

"Well, she was supposed to go to the covent." Quasimodo explained.

"I'm sorry I failed, my boy." Reynard said.

"No, Grandfather. It's my fault."

"And so as mine. We should've stood quiet."

"Or better, not join you."

"Don't take the blame. I understand you tried to help me. But it's her heart that's stubborn and dark. Her heart is not pure nor rare. She can be stubborn like a donkey and free herself like a wild horse."

Eddy sniggered at the thought of Fleur as a donkey.

"What's funny, Eddy?" Quasimodo asked.

"Imagine Fleur as a donkey." He started laaughing with everybody.

"Alright, fellas. Let's return to the cathedral." Quasimodo told them.


	10. Chapter 9

Night has spread the vast sky. But, six people with five guards were still awake to guard the Holy Grail. Plus, Cardinal Louis decided to leave Paris after the Holy Grail will not be under any threats. For now, he's in the Palais de Justice to visit the sick.

The three Eds and Mike sit in front of the door leading to the hidden room. While one guard stands beside the three Eds and another one standing besides Mike. Quasimodo sits in the pew with Madellaine.

"Quasi, I'm feeling a little bit bored." Madellaine told him.

"Me too. But we must not be distracted from our duties." Quasimodo reminded her.

"Our duty is to fight off Jehan, if he ever comes here."

"Yeah."

"Quasimodo, how do you know Jehan?"

"Well, when I was young, Jehan would sometimes come here to Paris to visit Claude and borrow money."

"He looks like a pain in the neck."

"Yes. But, to master, he was not. To me, yes. Even before, he would bully me of my face."

"People really care for their faces than their virtues. Why so? Can't people be content of the teachings of God?"

"I never thought of that, Madellaine. As well as to why people commit adultery or infidelity."

"Yeah. Aren't men content with their wives? Aren't women content with their husbands? What is the real reason of their marriage? Commit adultery or love each other until death do them part?"

"Maybe it's because non-married women are more beautiful or richer than the married women. And that goes the same with men."

"I hope so that will not happen to us."

"Yeah. I don't want my heart to break again."

Madellaine reassuringly held Quasimodo's hand. He also held hers.

"Yuck. I am so disgusted!" Eddy shouted.

"Oh. Sorry, Eddy." Quasimodo apologized.

"No. I was disgusted at Ed eating my sandwhich." He explained. "And I'm also kinda disgusted at your lovey-dovey scene."

Ed was eating Eddy's sloppy PB and J sandwhich. Ew. Even the guards are trying to control their vomit.

"What's so disgusting about Eddy's sandwhich, guys?" Ed asked.

"The way on how you eat it." Quasimodo replied.

"And the fact that Eddy's... I mean your sandwhich is drooping." Mike added.

Ed finished his sandwhich and licked his fingers. Then, he burped loudly. Mike immediately covered his mouth.

"Sshh." Mike told him. He removed her hands and asked her,

"Why you shut Ed up, Mike?"

"Because Jehan might hear us anytime."

"Well, Ed is going to the belltower to sleep. Anyways, this mission is kinda boring."

"Yeah. I'm coming with you." Edd said.

"Now come on, Sockhead. Let's go."

Both Eds went away to the belltower. Edd went to the balcony first. He just stared at the Notre Dame square. Nothing was happening except for guards walking around the cathedral.

"Hey, Sockhead, let's go catch some Zs."

"You go sleep first, Ed. I'll stay here and see what will happen in the square."

"That's the guards' problem. Not our problem."

"Ok."

Edd walked away to sleep besides Ed. He dozed off to a peaceful yet loud sleep. For crying out loud. Ed is snoring loudly. Edd just took his pillow, covered his ears with it and turned to the other side of the bed.

Meanwhile, Mike and Eddy are sitting next to Quasimodo and Madellaine.

"So, Quasi, why do you like ringing the bells?" Eddy asked.

"When I was a baby, my master placed me in the belltower to live there. At the age of 5, I decided to pull one of the ropes of the bells. Then, the bells rang and I was pulled away from the ground."

"You almost flew?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah. It was fun."

"Cool. Can I ring the bells with ya?"

"Yes. You can have your chance at midnight."

"What time is it?"

"If I remember correctly, it's probably 9 by now."

"Okay."

Suddenly, one of the cathedral doors flew open. Jehan and Fleur marched inside. The guards advanced at them. But Jehan punched them. They failed. Fleur wrapped handkerchiefs on their mouths and hands.

"What are you doing here?" Quasimodo asked them furiously.

"This is none of your concern, you stupid hunchback." Jehan answered him as he punched him. Fleur also wrapped handkerchiefs around his mouth and arms.

The two were about to do the same to Madellaine, Eddy and Mike. But the Archdeacon came out of the convent.

"Who goes there?" He asked.

"Father Augustine, help us!" Madellaine shouted. Then, Fleur muffled her mouth.

Father Augustine ran across to help them. He tried but Jehan punched him. Father Augustine failed like he failed to save Florika, Quasimodo's mother. The Archdeacon fell to the ground hard. Hard enough for him to be knocked out.

"Father Augustine!" Eddy and Mike gasped.

"Fleur, get those wretched kids."

"Then who is going to look after the girl?"

"I'll take care of her. You take care of the kids."

"Alright." Fleur let go of Madellaine. Madellaine tried to hit her. But, Jehan caught her immediately and knocked her out.

Eddy grabbed Mike's arm and ran away. Fleur also ran. Eddy and Mike climbed a house.

"Ok. Where do we get help?" Mike asked.

"Mike, do you remember what Cardinal Louis told us?"

"Oh yeah. He said that he's in the Palace of Justice."

"Let's go to him."

"Children, get down here at this instant!" Fleur ordered them. Eddy and Mike looked down at her.

"Sorry, Fleur. But you're not our mom." Eddy told her.

"Good one, Eddy."

"Thanks, Mike."

"Get down now!"

"If you say the magic word." Eddy told her.

"I am not a witch, you stupid kid!"

"No. What he meant is ask us nicely." Mike added.

"Do you wish me to kill you?!"

"No." Both answered in unison.

"Then get down here at this instant."

"We will go down." Eddy lied. He grabbed Mike and asked her, "Mike, are you ready to jump?"

"Yes."

"On the count of 3, we jump."

"Ok. 1"

"2"

"3!" Both jump from one roof to another. Fleur ran after them.

Just five houses away before they could reach the Palace of Justice, Mike stopped Eddy.

"Wait!"

"What now, Mike?"

"Eddy, don't you see? If we go on to the Palace of Justice, Fleur will follow us. Right?"

"Right. Then, she will catch us there? Is that what you're thinking?"

"Yes. If only Ed and Edd were here."

"Or if two of us must separate."

"What?"

"Mike, you go on to the Palace of Justice. While I go distract Fleur."

"But what if you get hurt?"

"Relax. I, Sockhead and Ed always escape from danger. I'm sure nothing will go wrong."

"Ok. But please be careful."

"I will." Mike pecked a kiss on his cheek. He blushed and now his face is redder than a tomato.

"Thank you for being my hero."

"No problem, Mike."

Eddy jumped from that roof to another. Then another. Fleur followed him. Not knowing that she is like a mouse running to its trap.

Mike jumped from that roof to another roof until she reached the threshold of the Palace. She knocked on the door carefully but clearly. A nun opened the door.

"Good evening, Sister. I'm Mike. Is the Cardinal there?"

"Of course, Mike. He is."

"Thank you so much."

Mike entered the Palace. She called out the Cardinal's name until he came out of a room. He went downstairs to see her.

"Good evening, Your Eminence."

"Good evening to you too, Mike. What are you doing in this unholy hour?"

"Cardinal Louis, I have not much to explain. But Jehan is in the cathedral. He's going to steal the Holy Grail!"

Cardinal Louis gasped. He asked her,

"But how about the guards? Quasimodo? Your friends? You had the duty to protect the Holy Grail."

"No more time, Your Eminence. You must come with me now."

"Alright."

Mike ran to the cathedral with Cardinal Louis.

 **A/N Long time no notes, my dearest viewers. Are you wondering to why I didn't write ANs (Author's Notes) in the past two chapters? Well, that's because I got nothing to write. But, for now, I have. Oh and here are the name meanings of the characters of this fanfic:**

 **Louis- Famous Warrior**

 **Augustine- Venerable (Nailed it! Father Augustine is a holy man. Sadly, he'll not become a saint though.)**

 **Jacqueline- May God protect/supplanter (Nailed it again! Jacqueline was indeed protected by God for like two times.)**

 **Madellaine- Tower (Nailed it for the third time!... I guess. Doesn't ring a bell? Madellaine is Quasimodo's lover. Right? He lives in the belltower. Right? Does it ring a bell now? No pun intended.)**

 **Celestina- Heavenly**

 **Gabriel- God is my strength**

 **Gerard- Hard or Bold Spear**

 **Marcel- Hammer**

 **Reynard- Brave and Strong (Nailed it for the fourth time! What? Reynard is a grandfather. Right? So, I would imagine him as big, strong, brown skinned and black white haired.)**

 **Pierre- The Rock**

 **Fleur- Flower (How ironic. But, she is a snake in the flower. LOL.)**

 **Jehan- The World (Oh the irony.)**

 **That's all. Bye and have a good day or night.**


	11. Chapter 10

Cardinal Louis and Mike arrive to the cathedral. On the steps, the three corpses of guards are surrounded by three priests intiating rites for their souls to enter Heaven. Inside, Quasimodo and Madellaine were being questioned by a priest in his 20s and by the two Eds.

"Yo, Edd, Mike and the Cardinal are there." Ed told him.

"Cardinal Louis, Mike, what happened?" Edd asked them.

"Eddy and I escaped the cathedral to get away from Jehan and Fleur."

"Where's Eddy?"

"He distracted Fleur so I can get Cardinal Louis for help."

"Father Roland, Quasimodo, Madellaine, Ed, Edd, where's Father Augustine?" Cardinal Louis asked in concern.

"Jehan punched him, Your Eminence." Quasimodo replied. The Cardinal gasped in shock. Oh how worried he is now for his friend.

"Where is he, Quasimodo?"

"He... he's in his room."

"He's now resting, Your Eminence. Father Augustine has gained consciousness." The young priest next to Edd and Ed added.

"Good. May I go to him, Father?"

"Of course, Your Eminence."

Cardinal Louis ran inside the convent. Mike, Edd and Ed followed him. They made it to his room and the cardinal anxiously knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A male voice asked.

"Hey. That's Reynard." Edd exclaimed.

"Reynard, it's us. Plus the Cardinal of France." Mike said.

Reynard gasped. He went over to the door and opened it.

"Good evening, Your Eminence." Reynard then dropped a bow to him.

"Good evening to you too, Reynard. Where is Father Augustine, my friend?"

"I'm here, Cardinal Louis." The Archdeacon replied from his bed.

"Oh Father Augustine." Cardinal Louis passed by Reynard and sat on the Archdeacon's bedside. "My friend, are you well?"

"Worry not, Your Eminence. I am alright. And Reynard said that I will heal in a week. For now, I must rest."

"Good. I'll have to tell the Bishop to excuse you."

"Hey yo, Cardinal, Ed thinks you should excuse Father Augustine. Since you are the Cardinal of all of France. Right?"

"No. I must not, Ed. Besides, I saw the Bishop of France in the Palais de Justice."

"Huh? How did he come to be there? Ed is so confused again!"

"He arrived there before I can arrive there."

"Will he come here, Cardinal Louis?" Father Augustine asked.

"According to him, he will come here to the cathedral to visit you and all the priests, monks and nuns. Especially his nephew, Father Roland."

"That's a coincidence. The priest asking questions from Quasimodo and Madellaine is named Father Roland. And the one who told you where Father Augustine is." Edd told him. "Wait. Is he the Bishop's nephew?" He asked the Cardinal.

"Yes, Edd. It is him."

"Man. There's a lot of people in this visit of ours." Edd commented.

"Yeah. Ed is so confused again!"

"Ugh."

"Guys, I need to go out and look for Eddy."

"Ok."

"Be careful, Mike. Ed knows how much Eddy likes you and that he doesn't want you to get hurt."

"I will." Mike smiled and left the room. She went outside of the convent. Then, she saw Father Roland praying in the front pew.

Father Roland looks so peaceful. So solemn. Beautiful Latin words were coming out of his mouth. They were whispers to passers by. And very foreign to Mike. But they are clear and understandable words to God. As of now, he is praying for the safety of Quasimodo, Madellaine, Father Augustine and the Holy Grail. She didn't dare disturb him. But rather listen to him.

Almost an hour later, Father Roland finished praying. He just sat in the pew, staring at the altar. Mike snapped out of it. She walked slowly towards the cathedral doors to remember what she was going to do.

 _Before I left the room, I told something to Double D and Ed. What did I told them? Oh right! Eddy! Gosh. Where is Eddy? Has Fleur caught him? Was he turned over? What happened? More over, what happened to the Holy Grail?_

She snapped out of her pool of thoughts and rushed to the cathedral doors. The doors were still closed.

"Mike." Reynard called out to her. She jumped in shock. "Forgive me, Mike. I do not mean to frighten you."

"That's alright, Reynard. Besides, I was going out to see Eddy."

"While I'm going to return to the Court of Miracles."

"The Court of Miracles?"

"Yes. It's a haven for gypsies. Oh. And Catalina and Simoun told me that you are invited to their birthday."

"Why have they invited me?"

"They have the ability to tell a person's personality by thair faces. They say that you are a good person towards young children and that you can bring joy to the event."

"May my friends come?"

"Of course. The more the merrier."

"Thank you, Reynard. Oh. Will you return now?"

"Yes. I must look after my family. And keep an eye on Quasimodo for me. I don't want him to get hurt any further."

"Ok. Where is he?"

"I haven't seen him. Apparently, he might be in the belltower with Madellaine."

"He might. I'll go check on him, later."

Reynard nods and Mike opens one of the doors for him. He bades her gratitude and farewell and left. Mike went out to see any sign of Eddy.

"Oh, Eddy. Where are you?"

"I'm right here, Mike." Eddy said as he was sitting in front of the cathedral door.

"Eddy. You're here. But, how? You were being chased by Fleur."

"See. I told ya. I'm always safe from danger."

Mike hugged him tight. Eddy returned the hug to her. Oh how warm was her hug. As if he wants to stay in this position until he falls asleep.

"Let's go in now, Mike. Fleur must not know that you and I are here."

"Ok."

Both entered without knowing that Jehan and Fleur are watching them in the shadows. When the door closed, Jehan and Fleur talked to each other conspirationally.

"When will we attack again, Jehan?"

"Tomorrow night. We must get some men who will side us to siege the cathedral."

"A lot of men. But where can we get men?"

"I heard that the guards who are still loyal to my dead brother reside in an underground place."

"Where is that?"

"It's under a tavern or was it under an abandoned house? I really can't remember."

"Ugh. Jehan, if you don't remember, it will get us to nothing."

"Fine. I check in the tavern and you in the abandoned house."

"Where can I find the abandoned house?"

"On the left side of the Palace of Justice."

"Alright. Since we might be fugitives by morning, we shall wear cloaks."

"And live there."

"With men that I don't know?"

"Yes. But I'll protect you."

"Alright."

Both returned to Fleur's house. She packed up some clothes and necessary things. She and Jehan left her house.

"Jehan, will I leave my house forever?"

"After our plan, you will return. I might also need to usurp the throne in order to remove that blasted judge."

"Why not just kill Minister Gringoire?"

"I cannot. After I kill him, the King will appoint a new minister. And that new minister could kill us."

"Must we usurp the throne? And are you sure that this plan will go well?"

"I say so. Now, we must go to find the underground. Now go and do not fail me."

"As well as you, Jehan."

Both left in search of the underground. One yearning to avenge his brother. And one awaiting for her reward, to hang Esmeralda and to have Phoebus all to herself.

 **A/N Tbh (To be honest), my dearest readers, I beginning to love the EddyxMike pairing. Or should I call them MiDy or Edike. Man. I'm the worst at creating love team names. And yes. I made a little reference to Sleeping Beauty. That's all folks. Bye and have a good day or night.**


	12. Chapter 11

Fleur arrived to the abandoned house. She knocks on the door. But silence answered her. She knocked again. Then, a male voice asked her,

"Who is there?"

"May I please enter."

"Who are you?"

"I am Lady Fleur de Lys de Gondaulier."

Meanwhile, inside the house, the man behind the door is Cirilo Coicitiér. Delroi Dubois, the leader of the group, recoginizes Fleur. He tells Cirilio,

"Cirilo, please open the door. I know Lady Fleur."

"Yes, Delroi."

Cirilo opened the door. Fleur entered slowly. Cirilo sighed and commanded her,

"Hurry up, woman."

"Alright, alright."

"Worry not, cousin. You are safe here."

"Cousin Delroi!"

Fleur ran to Delroi and hugged him. Meanwhile, Cirilo closes the door and leans on it. Pondering on what shall Delroi do with the female intruder.

"Oh ,Cousin Delroi, it's been years! But, all of us heard you died. You were executed in the forest."

"Everybody thought I was dead. And so as the men with me now. Yes. We were sentenced to death in the forest. The other soldiers, who are not loyal to Judge Frollo, stabbed us. Then, we were rescued by a a man, his niece and his nephews. They nursed us back to health. For gratitude, we brought them to Paris to live here. They have a better life now."

"Why bother come here to Paris if you can hide from everybody?"

"I formed this group to avenge Judge Frollo."

"Pardon me, I'm Antoine Benoit. I know who is Sir Jehan. He and I used to study in the same school when were young. He gave up his sutdies when he was 17. I continued my studies until I became his brother's guard. We used to see each other frequently. But then, Judge Claude Frollo died. That left a whole inheritacne for Jehan. Jehan and I parted ways in life. He went to Rheims and I in here."

"Oh. Jehan talked about you too much."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Where is he anyways?"

"Jehan hought you and the rest of the men are in a tavern. He thought that was your underground."

"I know where he's heading to." Antoine told her.

"Where?"

"In a tavern where he and I used to go. And the name is La Pomme D'Eve."

"Where is it?"

"It's just near the gates of Paris. Let's go there."

Fleur quickly nods as she, Antoine and Delroi went to the tavern.

 **In the cathedral...**

The three Eds, Mike, Quasimodo and Madellaine are sleeping in the belltower. Meanwhile, Father Roland secretly watches them. The thin, red haired, green eyed priest watches his dear brother sleep peacefully.

Father Roland is the half brother of Quasimodo. His father is the red haired, white skinned nobleman who fathered Quasimodo. Father Roland learned of this when he became a priest. As a brother, he would secretly drop gifts on Quasimodo's table at dawn. Father Roland doesn't regret having a deformed half brother. In fact, he's ready to tell the truth to his dearest half brother. Ready to see him everyday and shower him with pur fraternal love.

"Rest easily, my dearest brother. I don't care if you are not my mother's flesh and blood. All I care is that you're my only brother." Father Roland said.

Then, Father Roland went downstairs to guard the Holy Grail. He just simply sat at the right side of the door and closed his eyes. Suddenly, a gentle pat on the shoulder woke him up.

"Yes? Oh. Good evening, Quasimodo."

"Good evening, Father Roland. I heard you saying that I'm your brother."

Father Roland smiled at him. He said to him,

"You now know the truth, my brother."

"Why do you accept me though I'm a monster?"

Father Roland got up and put two of his hands on his only brother's shoulder. "I accept you for who you really are, Quasimodo. I don't care about your appearance. What I care for is that you're my brother."

"But I'm Florika's son. I'm also a son of a nobleman."

"And so am I." Father Roland told Quasimodo more about how they came to be brothers. Quasimodo smiled tearfully and hugged his brother tightly. Father Roland returned the peaceful gesture.

"Oh, Quasimodo. My dearest and only brother."

"But, Father, why haven't you told me?"

Father Roland broke the hug and sadly stared at his brother's two green eyes.

"I thought you would not accept me. I thought it would take time for you to handle the news. Especially, you yourself have your mother's family and your fiance. They are enough for you as a family."

"Father Roland,"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for accepting me."

"You're welcome, brother."

"And, Father Roland, what happened to our father?"

"He died of the plague when I was 19 years of age. Along with my mother and five sisters."

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. If father is in Heaven, you and I can rest. We can live on to be brothers."

"Alright."

"Go rest, Quasimodo. You need to heal from your wounds."

"I'll do so, brother."

Both brothers smiled at each other. Cherishing the first moment they ever had as brothers. Quasimodo slowly left his brother to go rest. He turned back and asked his brother,

"Brother, are you the one who gives me gifts?"

"Yes, Quasimodo."

"Thank you. Thank you again."

"You're welcome my brother."

 **Outside La Pomme D'Eve...**

Jehan was about to go on his way to the abandoned house when suddenly Fleur, Delroi and Antoine showed up.

"Antoine!"

"Jehan!"

Like two lost brothers, both men hugged each other.

"It's good to see you again, Antoine."

"And so as you Jehan."

"We must go to your underground. I'm a fugitive and guards are there in the tavern."

"You're right. Let's go."

The four ran away from the tavern. They arrived to the abandoned house.

"We're lucky we're not caught." Delroi said.

"Yes, sir." Jehan agreed.

"Now, let me introduce you to my men. First, I'm Delroi Dubois. And there's..."

Nobody was present. Except for darkness. Everybody went upstairs to gamble.

"Let's just go upstairs. Shall we?"

"Sure, Delroi."

The four went upstairs. They arrived in a long hall containing 8 rooms on each side.

"I'm sure the men are gambling." Delroi told Jehan and Fleur.

"I love gambling." Jehan said.

"You're in luck. We also love to do that too." Antoine told his best friend. "Now come on. You're going to love being friends with the men."

The four entered the third room on the left.

"Gentlemen, we have Jehan Frollo in our midsts." Delroi told the men. The men greeted him. "Now, Jehan, theses are the men. Remus Maillard, Ignace Le Roux, Aloysius Durand, Artus and Henri de Morel."

"Henri and Artus are brothers." Antoine explained.

"Oh. Good evening, men. As you should know, I reutrned to Paris to avenge my dear brother. Judge Claude Frollo." All of the men cheered and chanted 'Vive le Juge Frollo!' and 'Vive le Jehan Frollo!'. "I also came here to steal the Holy Grail."

"Where can we find it?" Ignace asked.

"In the Notre Dame Cathedral."

"When do we attack, sir?" Remus asked.

"Tomorrow night, Remus."

"I have a plan to propose, Sir Jehan." Henri suggested.

"Carry on."

"We cannot just storm the cathedral. That is a bad idea. Right?"

"Yes. On this night, Jehan and I did that."

"But we failed."

"That's a bad plan. So, Artus and I will poison the food of everybody working in the cathedral. When they pass out in their sleep, we are to storm the cathedral and steal the Holy Grail."

"That's a great idea, Henri. I love it!" Jehan said.

"We shall poison the dinner. Right, Henri?"

"Indeed, Artus."

 **A/N #PlotTwist. This is a small world after all. No. Srsly (Seriously), this is a small fanfic. So yes. This is a small fiction world. Tune in to Katolika at Filipina for more. Bye and have a good day or night.**


	13. Chapter 12

Sunrise has come to Paris. The Bishop has arrived the Notre Dame Cathedral. He saw his nephew sleeping near the door leading to the secret room. Bishop Myriel ( **A/N Yes. I did name him after Bishop Myriel of Les Miserables.)** gently woke up Father Roland.

"Father Roland, what are you doing here?"

"Oh. Bishop Myriel." Father Roland immediately got to his feet and kissed his uncle's ring.

"Father Roland, what are you doing here?"

"I slept here to guard the Holy Grail, Bishop Myriel."

"Good. I heard Father Augustine has been hurt. Now, I appoint somebody to take his place."

"Who would that be?"

"You."

"Me? Bishop Myriel, I'm not suitable. I'm no match of the Archdeacon of Josas."

"Who says so?"

"Me."

"I know you very well, Father Roland. You are intelliegent, pious, humble and you care for the poor."

"But, I'm young."

"Although you are young, I know you can do it. The young replace the old. Sometimes, at an early age, they are great. Great enough to replace an adult. God gives young people, like you, knowledge and wisdom. I'm sure you'll do well."

"Thank you, Bishop Myriel. I shall not fail God and His Church. Especially you."

The old bishop just smiled. "I believe God will help you, Father Roland."

"Oh and, Bishop Myriel, there's somebody you must meet later."

"Who is he?"

"Quasimodo."

"The hunchedback bellringer of Notre Dame? And your brother?"

"Yes, Bishop."

"That's my reason to come here. To meet Quasimodo."

"Good."

Father Roland entered the covent with Bishop Myriel. As expected, all monks and priests are awake. They all bowed down to resepct the bishop and kissed his ring. After this, Bishop Myriel declared to them,

"Holy men of the Notre Dame Cathedral, I declare Father Roland to replace Father Augustune while he heals."

All of them nodded in approval. Father Roland initiates the blessings and prayers before they could start the mass.

 **In the belltower...**

Quasimodo gently wakes up Eddy so that they can ring the bells. Eddy immidiately gets out of bed and joins Quasimodo in ringing the bells

Quasimodo jumps a little bit while Eddy flies. Eddy shouts for joy and chants, 'THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!' This woke up Madellaine, Mike and the other Eds.

"Ugh. Ed is so annoyed. Who's ringing the bells?!"

"I think it's Eddy." Edd replied.

"It is him. He's not at my side." Mike added.

"Ugh. When is this going to stop?!"

As if on cue, Quasimodo and Eddy were done ringing the bells. They landed safely on the platform.

"THAT WAS FUN!" Eddy commented loudly.

"Hey, Eddy, can Ed join?"

"Sure, Ed. Mike must also come."

"Yes. I must introduce you to the bells." Quasimodo told her.

"They have names?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

"You, guys, the Holy Grail." Eddy reminded them.

Everybody, except for Eddy, gasped in shock. Mike immediately got out of her bed as she said,

"Guys, we must not waste any time. We must go."

"Mike, wait!"

"What is it, Quasi?"

"There's a mass. You must not interrupt it."

"Oh. Ok."

"Hey, hey. How's everybody?" Hugo asked with his usual loud voice.

"We're fine, Hugo." Quasimodo answered.

"Any plans for today?" Victor asked.

"Yes. I'm going to show the bells to Mike, take Madellaine to a walk and have more time with my brother."

"Father Roland is your brother." Laverne said.

"Yes."

"Ed is so confused again!"

"So, you're the Bishop's nephew?" Edd asked.

"Well, maybe."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Father Roland and I share the same father. But we don't share the same mother."

"You are half brothers." Madellaine commented. "When have you discovered this, Quasi?"

"Last night."

"He's going to be my brother-in-law. Right?"

"Yes, Madellaine. If that's fine with you."

"I'm fine with it. As long as you cherish your days with him."

"I will do so."

 **In Father Augustine's room...**

Cardinal Louis woke up and got up from a chair. For the whole night, he slept in the chair. What a terrible experience he went through while he's sleeping. Once he got to his feet, Fagher Augustine woke up.

"Cardinal Louis, you slept in this chair the whole night?"

The Cardinal sat on the Archdeacon's bedside and told him,

"Yes, my friend. It was worth it that I was with you the whole night."

"You may sleep in my bed. And I in the chair."

"But you're wounded. I would not let you do that."

"Ay. Right. I have wounds. Not thanks to Jehan Frollo."

"Worry not, Father Augustine. I will write to the Pope to excommunicate Jehan."

"Good. He will not get his hands on the Holy Grail anymore."

"Indeed. The Holy Grail will be safe again."

"I hope so. Now, what should I do the whole day?"

"Rest and don't worry about everything."

A monk knocks on the door and informs both Cardinal and Archdeacon about Bishop Myriel's arrival. Father Augustine approves entry for the Bishop.

Bishop Myriel enters the room. The monk closes the door and leaves. Bishop Myriel kisses the Cardinal's ring.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Your Eminence."

"And so as I, Bishop Myriel."

"Bishop Myriel, who did you appoint to replace me for the meantime?"

"I appointed Father Roland, my nephew."

"Thank you so much, Bishop. I hope he would replace me when I die. I believe in the priest's potential. Especially his ambitions for the cathedral. May God choose him for my position."

"And so as the Pope." Cardinal Louis added.

"Yes. May the Pope still live to appoint Father Roland to take my place." The Archdeacon continued.

"Speaking of Father Roland, I have something to inform you about." Bishop Myriel told the Archdeacon. "It's about Quasimodo, the bell ringer of Notre Dame."

"What about him, Bishop Myriel?"

"He is Father Roland's half brother and my nephew."

Both Cardinal and Archdeacom were agaped at this sudden information.

"H.. h.. how do you know?" The Archdeacon nervously asked.

"Father Roland wrote to me about it. I know my brother for commiting infidelity. Especially, with gypsies. I heard so from rumors."

"Sir Francis de Milan, father of Quasimodo? How come I could not have known this since a priest and a Bishop are closesly related to his father all along?"

"I was also shocked to discover that. But, I'm still eager to meet Quasimodo."

"You can meet him after mass, Bishop."

"For the meantime, we must talk about the protection of the Holy Grail." Bishop Myriel said.

"We must. Jehan almost stole it last night." Cardinal Louis added.

"That's how I ended up wounded."

"He hit you? How terrible that man is!" Bishop Myriel commented furiously.

"As far as I know, his brother was a pious man." The Archdeacon said.

"How come he could do that?" Cardinal Louis asked.

"I don't know. I really don't know why would a man steal an important artifact of the Church."

An hour passed, mass was done. Minister Gringoire and Jacqueline approached Father Roland before he could retire to the convent.

"Good morning, Minister Gringoire. Do you need help?"

"Yes. How is the Archdeacon?"

"He's treated last night by Reynard. Reynard said that he can walk again in a week."

"Thank you, Father..."

"Father Roland de Milan."

"Thank you again, Father Roland."

Behind them, Quasimodo, Madellaine, the three Eds and Mike were running towards the secret room. Father Roland noticed them. He excused himself and ran after them.

At last, they all made it in front of the door. Father Roland asked them,

"Brother, children, why are you here?"

"Ed and friends wanna know if the Holy Grail is okay."

"The Holy Grail is safe in its box. I assure you that nothing happened to it. Not even when I entered the convent before mass."

"Ok." Ed said.

"How is the Archdeacon, Father Roland?" Quasimodo asked.

"He's still in his bed. Like what your grandfather said, he can walk again in a week."

"Good. I hope nothing like what happened last night happens again."

"And so as Ed! Ed doesn't want to be confused for the hundredth time!"

"I think I lost count on how many times you got confused." Edd told him.

"Me too." Eddy agreed.

Catalina and Simoun ran up to them. While Gerard finally slumped to the floor to rest after chasing them all day.

"Cousin Quasi, Cousin Quasi, Mama told us that we must learn how to speak in Latin." Catalina told him cheerfully.

"What's Latin anyways?" Simoun asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Latin is a sacred Catholic language." Quasimodo explained.

"You're in luck. We know a person who knows how to speak that language." Edd told the twins.

"Who is it?" The twins asked in unison.

"Jacqueline, adopted daughter of Minister Gringoire."

"How old is she?" Simoun asked.

"She is smaller than you. I could say 6 years old." Edd replied

"Is she bad?" Catalina asked.

"No. She's good. And like you, she's a gypsy."

"Yes! A gypsy who knows Latin!" Simoun exclaimed.

"We'll not study Latin here." Catalina added. "Where does she live, Edd?" Catalina asked.

"I don't know where she lives."

As if on cue, Minister Gringoire arrived at the scene with Jacqueline. As she saw the twins, she immediately hid behind her father's legs.

"Father Roland, how is the Holy Grail?" Judge Pierre asked in concern.

"Worry not, minister. It's still safe in it's box."

"Good."

Gerard rose up from the floor and approached his nephew, Quasimodo.

"Hello, Quasi. Are you healing from your wounds?"

"Yes. Nothing serious at all, Uncle Gerard."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Madellaine is also alright."

Edd cleared his throat and caught everybody's attention.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. But, Catalina, Simoun, Jacqueline is there."

"Where is she?" Catalina asked.

"Behind me." Judge Pierre replied. "What do you need from Jacqueline?"

"Mama told us to study Latin." Simoun explained.

"And Edd told us that your daughter kmows how to speak in Latin." Catalina added.

"My dearest daughter's tutor is a private tutor. Sadly, he can be required for the rich only. Forgive me, children."

The twins just frowned at that. Jacqueline overheard it and stepped forward to talk with them.

"C... Catalina, Si.. Si... Simoun, I can teach you after I learned."

"But, you're small." Catalina commented to her.

"Children, since I know Latin, I can teach you." Father Roland suggested. "So, where do you want me to tutor you in?" He asked them.

"In the Court of Miracles." Both answered in unison.

"The Court of Miracles? You live there?"

"Yes, Father." Catalina replied.

"Alright. We'll start by next week. For the meantime, practice reading and writing."

"But, we know how to do those. As well as praying." Simoun said.

"Good. I must take my leave now. Excuse me."

"And so as we." Judge Pierre said. "Nunc veni, carissime Jacqueline. Opus hodie est fieri. (Come now, dearest Jacqueline. There is work to be done today.)"

Jacqueline nodded and both father and daughter retired to their way home. Father Roland, on the other hand, left Quasimodo, his family and friends to attend to religipus duties. The rest went on the belltower. There, Quasimodo introduced the bells to Mike.

Mike was very amazed and entranced at the bells. Meanwhile, Ed, Catalina and Simoun are playing hide and seek in the belltower. Gerard, Edd and Eddy just watched them.

 **In the Court of Miracles...**

Celestina was teaching sewing to the younger gypsy girls. While Gabriel, Marcel and Reynard are hanging out with the other gypsy men. Including Clopin.

Esmeralda entered the Court of Miracles to find fraternal advice from Clopin. And to see how Djali is. She feels this certain feeling she never felt before. Not anxiety. Nor fear. Something similar to melancholy. Something medical doctors of the future would know. No. Not AIDS. And not "Your Thumbs Are Muscular Like Dwayne Johnson Because Of Too Much Video Games-oitis".

 **A/N The family fluff will appear in the next chapter. Tbh, I reached the limit of this chapter. Btw, I wanna thank mpowers045 for putting this fanfic in his "Favorite Stories" section. Thabk you so much, bro. #You'reAwesome! Bye and have a good day or night.**


	14. Chapter 13

Esmeralda sees Clopin hanging out with the other gypsy men. She smiled and called out to him by his name. Clopin noticed his dear sister calling out to him. He smiles and runs to her. Both gypsy siblings share a hug.

"How are you, ma cherie sœur? (my dear sister)"

"I"m fine, dear brother. But, not really fine."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Phoebus. He doesn't seem to care about Xephyr and me. He cares about this stupud noblewoman named Fleur de Lys."

"How did that happened?"

"Phoebus told me in a story that he saved Fleur and her mother from the horses of the guards. Remember the horses were running around the city?"

"Ah. Yes. The horses. The big animals who stomped over Djali and injured him. Those horses were really wild!" It was in that moment Clopin knew, he interrupted Esmeralda's story. "Oh. Forgive me, Esmeralda."

"It's fine, Clopin. Next time, when you're going to be a hero, be careful. Don't die."

"I won't."

"Clopin, what must I do with Phoebus?"

"Catch his attention more."

"I tried to do that last night. Then, it led to an argument."

"Have you ever thought of killing Fleur?"

"Clopin!"

"I'm just messing with you."

"What should I do with Fleur?"

"I'll take care of that. Let the King of Gypsies take care of Fleur."

"How about Djali? How is he?"

Djali, upon seeing his beloved owner, ran up to her and jumped to her arms. Esmeralda held Djali tightly. As if he were Xephyr when he was a baby.

"As you can see, Djali is fine. He has recovered from his injuries from the horse stampede."

"Thank you for taking care of him."

"Anything for you, Esmeralda. Now, as you and Phoebus are in a fight, I think you should stay here."

"How about my son, Xephyr?"

"Bring him here! He'll have a lot of fun with his uncle and the twins."

"Catalina and Simoun?"

"Yes. Anyways, you said that Phoebus doesn't seem to care about you."

Esmeralda contemplated about the idea for a moment. While Djali just looked up at her. He was wondering when will he learn to talk. He wishes to talk so that he can verbally kick Phoebus' butt.

"Esmeralda?"

"Is it alright with you, Clopin?"

"Of course! You once lived here no?"

"Yes. I'll stay here for a while."

"Anyways, where is Xephyr?"

"He's still sleeping. I must go now. Thank you for everything, Clopin."

"You're welcome, sister. When things fail, always call on your brother."

Meanwhile, Henri and Artus were on their way to meet up with a man who sells poisons and potions. Henri is friends with this man. And this man you ask? He's the son of the boatman from the first Hunchback of Notre Dame movie. They are to meet at La Pomme D'Eve.

Henri and Artus entered the tavern. Artus, having doubts of this, tugged his brother's forearm to catch his attention.

"Brother, are you sure about what you're doing?"

"Yes, brother. Richard sells his poisons and potions from one tavern to another. I know him like I know how old he is."

"Are you sure he's not a traitor?"

"Yes. He is the son of the boatman who betrayed Quasimodo's mother. Remember that story I told you about that night, brother?"

"Yes. This inspired me to follow your footsteps."

"Such a good brother. Now, we must hurry. Or it's the gallows for us."

"Alright, dearest brother."

Henri and Artus walked further to find Richard. They finally found Richard, drinking ale in a table at the edge of the whole tavern.

"Ah. If it isn't my dear friend, Henri de Morel. You're with your brother, Artus. Am I correct?"

"Yes, Richard. Now, we have a negotiation with you."

"Sit please."

Both brothers sat at the two chairs in front of Richard. He asked the two,

"So, in need of potions?"

"Yes, my friend. Potions that can make a person fall asleep for a day."

"How many do you need?"

"As many as the religious servants at Notre Dame."

"Really? What is it for?"

"Sir Jehan Frollo has returned to Paris to avenge his brother and steal the Holy Grail. I suggested this plan to him last night. Artus and I will poison every religious servant of Notre Dame."

"We must also include the servants there. Especially the bellringer."

"You have to join me in this plan. You don't know how many people you two must poison."

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing."

"How about Lady Fleur de Lys? She's a beautiful noblewoman." Artus offered.

"No, Artus. I have a fiance. She and I are planning to go to Rheims to marry and live there. You can tell Delroi to moe there. We can house you."

"Good idea, Richard. At last, somewhere to go in hiding after the plans."

"Speaking of plans, when do we start the poisoning?"

"At nighttime. We poison their dinners then we start stealing."

"Alright."

Richard joined Artus and Henri walking out of La Pomme D'Eve. Walking out to do crime and sin.

 **A/N That might answer your questions. How did Phoebus and Fleur met? Where's Djali? Is the goat alright? Was he kidnapped by Judge Pierre like in the original novel? Luckily, I had the creativity to answer those questions. But those came super late. Bye and have a good day or night.**


	15. Chapter 14

How fast time is. Night has come to Paris. As well as Henri, Artus and Richard's plan of poisoning. They entered the convent after a mass of the night has finished. They poisoned the food of the religious servants and workers of the Notre Dame Cathedral.

The three left after poisoning the food. In front of the cathedral, the rest of Jehan's army are waiting. Obviously, they're hiding in the shadows. Henri, Artus and Richard came out of the cathedral and ran into the shadows to hide.

"Did you poison everything?" Jehan asked.

"Yes, sir." The three answered in unison.

"Good. So, Richard, how long does it take for them to fall asleep?" Jehan asked again.

"One bite is all and they will fall asleep until morning."

"Then, why you returned here?"

"Oh."

The three ran back to the cathedral. Artus runs to the convent. While Henri and Richard are on the look out in the stairs of the belltower.

Artus sees priests, monks, nuns and servants lying down everywhere. All of them sleeping. Not dying or dead.

He leaves the convent and informs this to Henri and Richard.

"Come on. Let's go steal the Holy Grail."

"Wait. How about the bellringer? We must not forget Judge Frollo's ward."

"You go to the belltower. Artus and I will inform Jehan and the others."

"Alright."

"No. Richard, you go by yourself. I'll go with my brother. Quasimodo might be violent like when he broke those chains that held him during the supposed execution of La Esmeralda."

"Alright. You two shall meet me outside."

Both brothers nodded and ascended the stairs. Richard goes out of the cathedral.

 **In the belltower...**

Ed, Edd, Eddy and Mike were about to eat when Quasimodo and Madellaine suddenly fell to the floor. The children and gargoyles gasped. Mike got out of her chair and checked their pulse.

"Are they okay?" Ed asked.

"They are still alive. Guys, smell the food. But whatever you do, do not eat it."

"Why?" The three Eds asked in unison.

"Quasimodo and Madellaine might have fainted because of the food."

Eddy took up Quasimodo's spoon, scooped a piece of meat and smelled it. He smelled poison.

"Guys, somebody must have put sleeping poison in the food."

"Aw. Ed is hungry. And now, Ed has no food!"

"Control it then." Victor advised him.

"Fellas, I think you should go down. The poisoning might be part of an ambush!" Laverne explained.

Then, they heard footsteps. Hugo hopped over to see who it is. He saw Henri opening the door. From his position, he whispered to them,

"Guys, go hide. It's not the priest." He froze while Laverne and Victor led the three Eds and Mike to hide under a bell.

Henri and Artus looked around a little then headed to the ladder. When they were about to go down, Hugo pushed the two. The two crashed and groaned in great pain.

"Really, Artus? Do you think you could push me?"

"I swear it wasn't me." Henri said as he helped Artus get up.

"Then who did it?"

"The gargoyle?"

"Like what Judge Frollo said, stone can't talk."

"Right. Should we go up again?"

"Maybe we lost balance. That's all. Come on. We must not fail Judge Frollo's brother."

"Yes, brother."

The de Morel brothers left the belltower for good.

The three Eds and Miek came out from the belltower.

"What a relief! Ed and friends are not caught."

"Ed, Edd, Eddy, Mike, how will you get to the Holy Grail?" Victor asked.

"Easy peasy. Ed will bring everybody down. Then, we go to Father Augustine's room and we save the Holy Grail."

"Less talking and more saving, Ed." Eddy said.

"Okey dokey." Ed grabbed the other Eds and Mike. He went to the balcony and jumped.

The four enter quickly in the cathedral and the convent. There, they are shocked to see everybody lying down.

"Are they poisoned too?" Edd asked.

"I think so. I can hear some priests and monks snoring." Eddy replied.

"Come on. Let's go to Father Augustine." Mike said.

Four of them went to Father Augustine's room. Inside, they find Cardinal Louis, Bishop Myriel and Father Augustine talking. Not knowing about what happened outside.

"Oh. Good evening, children." The Archdeacon greeted them warmly. "Bishop Myriel, these are your nephew's friends. This is Ed. This is Edd. This is Eddy. And this is Mike."

"Hi there too, Bishop. Something happened. And it's very unpleasant." Mike said.

"What happened?"

"Quasimodo and Madellaine were poisoned to sleep. As well as the other people here."

"What?"

"Ed thinks it's Jehan."

"The Holy Grail!" The three religious men exclaimed.

"Friends, children, you go without me. I'll be fine." The Archdeacon said.

"No. I'll stay here." Cardinal Louis said.

"Don't waste any time please."

Only Bishop Myriel, the three Eds and Mike ran out of the convent. Jehan and his team spotted them. Jehan ordered Delroi and Remus to knock them out. Delroi and Remus charged at them.

The Bishop told the three Eds and Mike to get away. The three ran away. But, Delroi caught Mike. Eddy saved her and he was the one caught by him. The others tried to run. But Cirilo, Ignace and Antoine caught them. One by one, they were knocked out.

Richard got out of the secret room and gave the Holy Grail to Jehan. Jehan looked at it with pride and greed.

"Sir Jehan, my fiance and I can go out to Rheims now. You can join us. But, all of you have to hide in out sacks."

Jehan nodded. All of the others left. They went to the abandoned house. Jehan, Fleur, Delroi and his men packed up. Richard left that house to go to his house.

He told his fiance, Margaretta, about everything. She approves the plan. Both man and woman prepared their needs for travelling.

Richard and Margaretta left their house to go to the abandoned house. Both of them prepared 10 big sacks big enough for Jehan, Fleur, Delroi and his men to fit in. All of them were fit in the bags.

An hour before midnight, Richard and Margaretta left for Rheims. Obviously, they have Jehan and his football I mean poisoning or whatever they can be called team in their sacks.

 **A/N Look what we have here. Another character added to our multi-chaptered story. Margaretta. Btw, she's also an antagonist and a prostitute. But, she truly loves Richard for his charms and wits. Thus, both Richard and Margaretta have a mutual relationship. Like Bonnie and Clyde. Stay tuned for more. Bye and have a good day or night.**


	16. Chapter 15

Meanwhile, in Father Augustine's room, both Archdeacon and Cardinal still await for Bishop Myriel, the three Eds and Mike to come to the room.

"What happened to them?" Father Augustine asked.

"I don't know, my friend. I think I should go out."

"Be careful, Cardinal Louis. You know how reckless and wild Jehan is."

"Indeed. Jehan Frollo, the complete opposite of his brother."

Cardinal Louis headed for the door. He opened it carefully, trying not to make any sounds. He went out of the room to arrive in the dining room. To his shock, he gasped at the sight of many bodies lying down. As if they contracted the plague and died within hours of contracting it.

By this, his mind assured him that they were poisoned and they are sleeping. Cardinal Louis slowly passed by the sleeping people to see what happened beyond the convent.

Cardinal Louis saw Bishop Myriel, the three Eds and Mike lying down on the floor. He gasped again and went on to tug them. Only Edd woke up. Edd sat up and asked Cardinal Louis,

"What happened?"

"I don't know to you, Edd. What really happened to you, to Bishop Myriel and your friends?"

"Now I remember. Bishop Myriel, my friends and I tried to stop Jehan and his friends from stealing the Holy Grail. But, the men caught us and they knocked us out."

"Are you alright? Do you have any wounds?"

"I'm fine, Cardinal Louis."

Then, Bishop Myriel and the others woke up. Eddy gasped and reminded the others,

"Guys, the Holy Grail!"

"Oh no!" The rest exclaimed.

Everybody got to their feet and ran to the secret room. All of them saw the door, the wall and the box opened.

"Oh no! Jehan stole the Holy Grail!" Bishop Myriel exclaimed.

"What should we do?" Eddy asked.

"Guys, remember Judge Pierre?" Mike asked them.

"Oh yeah. The friend of the Archdeacon. And the one who will send Jehan away."

"We must go to him." Cardinal Louis said.

"But where is his house?" Edd asked.

"I've been to his house. I know where it is." Bishop Myriel said. "Come along now. We must get help from the Minister of Justice."

Bishop Myriel led the way to Judge Pierre's house. He knocked on the door. Jacqueline opened the door. She gave a curtsy and greeted,

"Oh. Bonum vesperam, Episcopus Myriel. Quare hic qui venit tecum? (Oh. Good evening, Bishop Myriel. Why have you come here?)"

"Jacqueline, you should be asleep." Jacqueline's maid told her as she walked up behind her.

"But, Madame Eloise, the Bishop is here."

"Good evening to you, miss. Cardinal Louis, four children and I need the Minister of Justice's help. Where is he?"

"Judge Pierre is not yet here. I'm sure he's still working in his office."

As if on cue, Judge Pierre arrived at the scene. He bowed to the Cardinal and Bishop as a gesture of respect.

"Judge Pierre, thank God you're here." Cardinal Louis said.

"What's wrong, Your Eminence?"

"Jehan and his men poisoned everybody in the cathedral."

"Except for us. Actually, it's a sleeping poison." Edd added.

"Then, Bishop Myriel, friends and Ed tried to save the Holy Grail. But we were knocked out by the monkey men."

"Now, we're here to know where Jehan is." Eddy said.

"I also sent my men to look for him. Then, one of my guards told me that a man saw Jehan going to somewhere with some people after staying in La Pomme D'Eve. I went there myself to see if I can get any information about him. Only a bill that he paid was the only evidence he left."

"What should we do now?" Mike asked.

"Oh. I have an idea!" Eddy exclaimed.

"What is it?" Edd asked.

"I will go to Fleur's house and ask her to where is Jehan. 'Sides, Fleur and Jehan are friends."

"Can I come?" Mike asked.

"Sure, Mike."

"I must come with you. Anyways I am the Minister of Justice."

"And you're not a Frollo zombie. For a moment there, Ed thought Frollo came back from the dead."

"What?"

"Never mind. Mike, Eddy, let's roll."

"Since almost all of you are coming, I'm coming with you too." Edd said.

"Ok. Let's go."

The three Eds, Mike and Judge Pierre went to Fleur's house. While Cardinal Louis and Bishop Myriel head back to the cathedral.

 **In front of Fleur's house...**

Ed knocked on the door loudly. Loud enough for a neighbor or two to wake up and throw a stone at him to shut him up. The same female servant opened the door.

"Good evening, miss. I'm Judge Pierre Gringoire. And you know who I am."

"Of course I do, minister. Why have you come here?"

"Is Madame Gondaulier there?"

"Indeed, Minister. Now, she's crying for her daughter leaving her."

"Do you know why?"

"No. But there is a letter that she left."

"May I read it?"

"If it is alright with Madame Gondaulier. Please, enter."

"Thank you."

The three Eds, Mike and Judge Pierre entered. Ed spots a chair, rushes to it and sits comfortably.

"Aahh. This is relaxing!"

Judge Pierre clears his throat and says to him,

"Ed, I must remind you that we are not here to rest. But to find Jehan and the Holy Grail."

"But Ed is tired, Sir Pierre. Can Ed please stay here? Please?"

"Alright. But you must get out of that chair once business is finished."

The female servant came with the letter in her hand. She handed it to Judge Pierre and he got it. He opened the letter and read it aloud.

"Dearest Mother,

Forgive me. I must leave with Jehan to steal the Holy Grail. After this, we will head to Rheims. I will come back with many riches. All of them are for you and me.

Love,

Fleur de Lys de Gondaulier"

"Rheims? What is that place?" Edd asked.

"It's a town a little bit far from Paris."

"We're gonna have a road trip?" Ed asked excitedly.

"My guards and I will go. This task is very dangerous for children."

"Aw."

"Thank you very much, miss. You may or may mot inform Madame Gondaulier of our presence here. It is for you to decide."

She just nodded at this.

"Come on, children. Time for you to return to the cathedral."

Judge Pierre escorted the three Eds and Mike on their way back to the cathedral. While they were on their way,

"Hey, Eddy, what should we do with Quasimodo and Madellaine?" Mike asked.

"Put them to bed, of course."

"Okay."

"Then what about the others?" Edd asked him.

"Eh. Just leave 'em like that. Anyways they'll wake up by morning. Right?"

"Ok."

"Guys, Ed is still eager to go on an adventure."

"Why don't we make Cardinal Louis' dream come true?" Edd suggested

"Yeah. 'Sides, Mike must experience a great adventure like us for two times." Edd said in agreement."

"What's the plan, guys?" Mike asked.

"Ok. We follow Judge Pierre and his army to Rheims. Then, we split up to look for Jehan." Eddy said.

"Great plan, Eddy. Ed and Sockhead will be togehter while you and Mike will go."

"Ok."

 **A/N When you're going to another place or you're going to do something bad, never leave a note about it. Or you really should. 'Cuz karma is more painful than a jail sentence. Bye and have a good day or night.**


	17. Chapter 16

Upon a arriving in the belltower, the three Eds and Mike saw Quasimodo and Madellaine tucked in their beds. All of them were curious who put them in their beds. The three gargoyles snuck behind them and shocked them. Edd held Ed as if he was his bride. While Mike held Eddy.

"Why so surprised, kids?" Hugo asked.

"You scared Ed and his friends! Ed thought he was gonna die! Oh and Edd, can you please put me down?"

Edd simply dropped him to the floor, painfully.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, Ed."

Then, he helped him get up as another gesture of apology.

"Did you guys put Quasimodo and Madellaine in their beds?" Eddy asked them.

"Yes we did." Victor replied.

"We had a rough time to get them to bed." Laverne commented. "If only you guys were here, you should've seen Hugo. It was so funny!" She started chuckling at the thought.

"What happened?" Mike asked curiously.

"When Hugo tried to put Quasimodo in his bed, Quasimodo fell on him. Thus, Hugo was crushed." Victor said and started chuckling.

" _Hahahahaha! Hugo was c-rushed! Hahahaha!"_ Ed sung.

"Yeah, yeah. I was crushed." Hugo lamented.

"Ed, Edd, Eddy, Mike, what happened to the Holy Grail by the way?" Victor asked.

"Long story short. Bishop Myriel, Mike, Eddy, Ed and I tried to stop Jehan and his men. But we failed. They knocked us out and stole the Holy Grail."

The gargoyles gasped at this sudden event.

"What will you do?" Laverne asked.

"Cardinal Louis, Bishop Myriel, my friends and I went to Judge Pierre Gringoire to tell him about it. He told us that he will go to Rheims with his men to find Jehan and retrieve the Holy Grail."

"Rheims? Why should they look there if Jehan is here in Paris?" Victor asked.

"Jehan and his friends left to Rheims. They will return once they have riches from the Holy Grail." Eddy added.

"How do you know they left?" Hugo asked.

"It says so in a letter of Fleur." Mike added.

"Ed and friends will sneak out of the cathedral to join in the adventure."

"Should we tell Quasimodo about it once he awakes?" Victor asked.

"You should. The more the merrier if Quasimodo comes. And Ed will be super happy!"

"Alright."

"When will you leave?" Laverne asked.

"Later. For now, we must get some shut eye." Edd replied.

"Go sleep. Remember to sleep well so that you can find Jehan." Laverne said.

All of them approved and they retired to sleeping. While the gargoyles retired to staying frozen.

 **In Judge Pierre's house...**

Judge Pierre arranged a meeting with Phoebus, who is his Captain of the Guard. Currently, both of them are sitting chairs facing opposite to each other in the living room.

"Captain Phoebus, at dawn, we must go after some fugitives."

"How many are they, minister?"

"To my knowledge, there are two important fugitives. They are Jehan Frollo and Fleur de Lys de Gondaulier?"

"What? What has Fleur done?"

"She helped Jehan in stealing the Holy Grail from the Notre Dame Cathedral."

"This is a horrible joke, minister."

"It is not a joke. It's real. Ask the Archdeacon. Ask Quasimodo. They know what Fleur has done. At first, both Jehan and Fleur attempted to steal the Holy Grail. But it failed because of the sharp wits of Quasimodo's friends. At their second and final attempt, they won. They stole it.

With Fleur, the Archdeacon is now bedridden. With Fleur, all of the priests, monks, nuns and servants of the Notre Dame Cathedral are poisoned. They were poisoned to sleep. Don't you know how valuable the Holy Grail is, Captain Phoebus?! That was the very grail which Jesus, the only Son of God, drank from in the Last Supper. It doesn't belong to anybody except for God, Jesus and the Church!"

"Fleur is my friend. She is of more value."

"More value? Do you think you can put Fleur above God and His Son?!"

"I will not help you. I resign from my post."

"What? But why?"

"Again, I will not listen to anybody else except for my dear Fleur."

"But, Captain Phoebus, you have a wife and son. You can't leave them for a fugitive and a soon to be heretic."

"I don't care!"

With that, Phoebus just stormed out of both room and house. Judge Pierre just sank into his bed and sighed. Since the door was left open, Jacqueline opened it.

She heard her father's conversation with Phoebus for the whole time in her room. When she heard her father shouting, she went out of her room and leaned against the door to eavesdrop.

Jacqueline walked over to her father's bedside. She climbed the bed and hugged him. Judge Pierre, feeling the warm hug of his dear daughter, rolled over. He just smiled at her wearily.

"Papa, what happened?"

"Captain Phoebus would not help me to catch Jehan, Fleur and their men. Fleur is his friend and he won't follow my orders to arrest them."

"What happened to his wife and son?"

"Dearest Jacqueline, you are too young to understand such a thing. Go to sleep. Tomorrow, I will not be here. I don't know how long will this take. Madame Eloise and the servants will take care of you for the meantime."

"Please don't die, dearest Papa. Don't."

"I will not. I swear that I will come back alive. And come back with the Holy Grail."

Jacqueline nodded. Her father then requested her to go back to sleep. She hugged him then left to her bedroom.

At 5 in the morning, Judge Pierre woke up. He prayed at his small altar.

"God, may my men and me be safe in our mission to arrest Jehan. May we not be harmed, wounded nor die. God, may my men who died protecting the Holy Grail rest in Heaven. And may you forgive Captain Phoebus of his rashness from last night. Amen."

He got up from kneeling and walked out of his room. Eloise, who was sleeping in a chair in the living room, was approached by Judge Pierre. He gently tugged her. She woke up immediately.

"Good morning, Madame Eloise."

"Good morning, Master Gringoire. Anything you need?"

"Yes. I don't know for how many days my men and I will look for Jehan. So, I entrust Jacqueline to you. Take care of her."

"I will."

"For now, I will not eat."

"Why?"

"I must chase Jehan, Fleur and their men before they could sell off the Holy Grail."

"I see. Be careful and may God be with you."

"And so as you, Madame Eloise."

Judge Pierre left the house. He walked to his building. There, guards were doing some patrols outside the building.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Brutus."

"Good morning, Minister Gringoire."

"Lieutenant, prepare at least 10 guards. You, the guards and I are to go after Jehan."

"Forgive me, minister. Last night we looked for him all over Paris. But no sign of him."

"No. He left with Lady Fleur de Lys and some men to Rheims."

"How do you know?"

"I read from a letter left by Lady Fleur in her house. Have you and the guards eaten?"

"Of course."

"Are they well?"

"Yes, minister."

"Very good. Lieutenant Brutus, while I get my horse ready,..."

"I should ready ten guards that are ready for a chase of fugitives? I will do so, minister."

"You're such a fine guard, Lieutenant Brutus." He commented with a smile.

"Why thank you, minister." He replied with a proud smile.

Minister Gringoire left to go to his house while Lieutenant Brutus prepared the guards. The stableman saw his master coming.

"Good morning, Sir Nicolas."

"Good morning, Minister Gringoire."

"Is my horse ready?"

"Yes, minister. He's fed and cleaned. And he has his saddle and reins on."

"Excellent. You're such a fine man, Sir Nicolas." He commented with a smile.

"Thank you, Minister Gringoire." He replied with a smile.

Sir Nicolas got Judge Pierre's brown horse ready. He then help his master get on him. With a click, Judge Pierre rode off to his meeting place with the guards.

 **In the cathedral...**

Everybody in the cathedral finally woke up. Ed, Edd, Eddy and Mike saw their friends awake. So, they went to their bedside and told them what happened last night. Their explanation took 30 minutes.

"We must go after them." Quasimodo said.

"I'll come with you, Quasi." Madellaine said.

"Stay here, Madellaine. It's too dangerous for you out there."

"I will be fine, Quasi. Besides, you might need my tightrope skills."

"Fine. Please be careful."

"I will be alright."

"Do we go now or later?" Edd asked.

"But how about our food? Ed is super hungry by now." Ed asked.

"Hey, guys. Remember the bakery? We can get food from there." Eddy suggested.

"Great idea, Eddy. Ed never thought of that."

"Let's go." Mike said.

Quasimodo, Madellaine, the three Eds and Mike went down to the cathedral. Father Roland approached them with worry and concern.

"Quasimodo, Madellaine, children, are you alright?"

"Yes, Father Roland. Madellaine and I were poisoned too. But we're still alright."

"Good. Brother, have you heard, the Holy Grail..."

"Is stolen by Jehan, Fleur and his men. I know that because of Ed, Double D, Eddy and Mike."

"Alright. Where are you going to now?"

"We are to go after Jehan."

"I wish I could come to protect you and retrieve the Holy Grail."

"Me too. I wish I could still be here to ring the bells."

"Worry not, Brother. I will look for somebody else to ring the bells."

"Thank you so much, Father Roland."

"You're welcome, Brother. Remember to be safe and careful. May God watch over you."

"And so as you."

With that, Quasimodo and the rest left to the bakery. As they went out of the cathedral, Quasimodo realized he forgot his small bag of money.

"Guys, I'll come back. I forgot my bag of money."

"Don't worry. Ed will get it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Wait here. Oh and what does it look like?"

"It's small and brown."

"The one on the table?"

"Yes. That one."

"Okey dokey."

With that short statement, he climbed the cathedral. He reached the belltower in a matter of minutes. Ed went over ti the table and got the small bag.

"Hey! That's Quasi's money!" Hugo told him.

"Well Quasi told Ed that Ed should get his money."

"Where ya goin' to?"

"To the bakery to buy bread before we go."

"Oh. But don't waste it."

"Ok."

Ed went out of the belltower and crashed into the Notre Dame square.

"Ed got it!" He said as he held it out.

"Good. Now, we go." Quasimodo said.

All of them left the square. Almost ready for the journey.

 **A/N _Now here is a riddle_**

 ** _To guess if you can_**

 ** _Guess who's the next bellringer_**

 ** _Is he a monk or an ordinary man?_**

 ** _Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells,_**

 ** _Bells of Notre Dame!_**

 **Lol. A short parody song. This doesn't affect our fanfic's plot. Whaddya think, guys? R &R (Read and Review). Bye and have a good day or night.**


	18. Chapter 17

After they dropped by the bakery and bought enough bread for one day, they went on to the gates of Paris. Judge Pierre, Liutenant Brutus and the guards just left some minutes ago.

"Aw. They left Ed and friends."

"Where are you going to?" One of the guards asked.

"Oh. We...we just want to know where Judge Pierre is going to." Quasimodo lied.

"He and his men are going to Rheims."

"Why?"

"There are some fugitives on the run."

"Alright. Let's go, guys."

"Wait. Quasimodo, you can't..." Ed's protests were suddenly muffled by Quasimodo. Then, he dragged him and left. The others followed them to an alley. There, Quasimodo removed his hand from Ed's mouth.

"Quasimodo, we must go now!" Ed said. "And why did you lie?"

"Because the guards will not let us go there. I'm sure they will just bring us back to the cathedral and prohibit us from going."

"Good explanation." Edd commented.

"So, what's the plan?" Ed asked.

"We will jump over the gates."

"That's Ed's specialty. As well as yours. Let's go!"

All of them went out of the alleyway and went towards the stoned walls. Quasimodo carried Madellaine and jumped over the wall. Ed grabbed the rest and jumped over the wall.

"THAT WAS FUN!" Ed commented loudly.

"For crying out loud, you did this also in the cathedral!" Eddy irritatingly told him.

"Yeah. For many times." Edd added.

"Did Ed ever jumped over a tall, stoned wall?"

"Guys, quiet. The guards might hear us." Quasimodo advised. The three Eds nodded. Ed shushed the other Eds, Mike, Madellaine, Quasimodo and himself.

"Alright, guys. Here's the plan." Quasimodo said in a whisper. "We will go after Judge Pierre and his army. While we do so, we must be quiet and not seen."

"I'm sure Jehan and his allies are still on the road. We can catch up to them." Madellaine said.

"Yeah. Let's go now. And remember, be quiet."

The three Eds and Mike quickly nodded. With this, Quasimodo, Madellaine, the three Eds and Mike started their journey.

In a matter of 30 minutes, they were behind Judge Pierre and his men. Ed, feeling adventurous, decided to climb a tree. He started to jump from one tree to another, shouting and chanting, "Weeeee!". Quasimodo went after him while the rest just stood there.

"What are those?" One of the guards asked.

"Minister, should we attack?" Lieutenant Brutus asked.

"No, Lieutenant. I think I know that voice from somewhere. And the jumping figures."

"What should we do?"

"You and I are to go after them."

"Alright."

"Men, be alert while Lieutenant Brutus and I are away."

The men nodded in approval. Judge Pierre and Lieutenant Brutus urged their horses in a gallop. On a chase to the two "mysterious people".

Later on, Ed landed on the ground. As well as Quasimodo.

"Ed, we must go back."

"No. We should go forward. Hey! Where did the others go?"

Judge Pierre and Lieutenant Brutus answered his question by their arrival.

"Ed? Quasimodo? Why are you here?"

"Ed and friends are going after Jehan too."

"Leave it to us. We can take care of it. Besides, Lieutenant Brutus and the guards are professionals."

"What if you need our help?" Quasimodo asked.

"Well, you are very strong. We do need you. As well as the other friends of Ed."

"You mean Sockhead, Eddy and Mike?"

"Yes."

"Don't forget Madellaine." Quasimodo reminded.

"Yeah. Even that girl." Ed agreed.

"Come. We must return and tell the others of your added help." Judge Pierre said.

"Ayay, minister!" Ed said with a salute. With that, Ed climbed a tree and junped from one tree to another. This left both minister and lieutenant agape. While Quasimodo was left with concern.

"D...Did he just jumped?" Judge Pierre asked nervously.

"Yes. He can do it. And so as I." Quasumodo explained with a smile.

He copied Ed's actions. Again, Judge Pierre and Lieutenant Brutus urged their hoses in a gallop to go after them.

When they returned, all guards were shocked of Quasimodo and Ed's presence. Just in the nick of time, the guards' master and lieutenant arrived at the scene.

"Men, this is Quasimodo and Ed. They are going to help us in our task to find Jehan."

When Madellaine, the other Eds and Mike heard this, they went out of hiding and reavealed themselves.

"Men, I'm Madellaine. I'm also going to help you in your task. As well as retrieving the Holy Grail, which does not belong to Jehan at all. And these kids here are also going to help us. This is Edd, Eddy and Mike."

"Sirs, I'm also known as Sockhead or Double D."

"Now. Let's go find the Holy Grail and Jehan." Eddy declared.

The others approved. Ed lay flat on the ground and sniffed his way through.

"What is he doing?" One of the guards asked.

"He's sniffing his way to find the Holy Grail and Jehan." Edd explained.

"Oh."

Everybody followed Ed and were on alert. While Madellaine, Edd, Eddy and Mike started chowing down on the bread. Since Eddy was the loudest in eating, three guards were very much annoyed. So, they started talking to each other about nonsense.

Then, Eddy burped loudly. Mike immediately covered his mouth and shush him. While the guards got their weapons ready. In case any Birtney Spears, Miley Cyrus or Justine Bieber fans attack them from the attraction of the noise. Ahem. What the author means is Jehan's basketball team.

Let's zoom the fanfic to Jehan.

 **In Jehan' side...**

Richard and Margaretta were feeling tired. As well as the cargo they are bringing. Remus, who has bad temper, started to rant from his sack.

"RICHARD, HOW LONG WILL THIS WRETCHED TRIP BE? WHEN WILL WE REACH THAT WRETCHED RHEIMS?"

"Calm down, Remus." Ignace warned him. "We'll be followed if you won't stop that idiotic mouth of yours."

"IDIOTIC? WELL, YOU'RE THE REAL IDIOT!"

"What? How am I an idiot?"

"LAST WEEK, ALOYSIUS WANTED A YOUNG WHORE TO PLEASURE HIM. INSTEAD, YOU GOT HIM AN OLD WHORE!"

"You're not Aloysius, Remus."

"Yes, Remus. Aloysius has his point. He explained to me that he was feeling lazy to pay for a young, expensive whore. Anyways, I like cheap whores. And that old hag was a great pleasure!"

"Will you three shut it up?" Margaretta commanded.

"We don't take orders from a girl." Aloysius said.

"How about me? I am a woman and you obey me." Fleur reminded him.

"Actually, Jehan makes those commands."

"Aloysius, Fleur also helps me. She's the one who also wants Esmeralda dead." Jehan defended.

"Forgive me, sir."

"Now stay quiet."

"Or else we'll be caught." Richard continued.

"Just like those gypsy scums you're father betrayed." Margaretta added. "But, your friends can really trust us. We are not traitors."

"But we are traitors to enemies of Jehan." Both of them chuckled. The others also chuckled.

"Alright. Richard, my friend, when will we arrive?" Henri asked.

"Since our horses are fast and strong, we can reach Rheims in three hours."

"Where do we go?" Artus asked.

"We will buy our own house."

"With the Holy Grail's money?" Jehan asked.

"No, no. With Margaretta's money and my money."

"Remember that we have a lot of money?"

"Yes. You told us about that last night."

"Men, I think we should rest." Cirilo suggested.

"Good idea, Cirilo. I'm very tired of this position too." Delroi agreed.

Richard and Margaretta stopped their horses. He got out of his horse and helped Margaretta get off her horse. The two started to remove the sacks one by one. Finally, everybody got out of their sacks.

"UGH! I thought I was going to die in that sack." Remus commented.

"So as I." Jehan agreed.

"Jehan, Fleur, I know I might sound mad. But you must go to Rheims first." Antoine suggested.

Remus grabbed Antoine by his collar and shouted, "HAVE YOU GONE MAD? WE ARE GOING TO GET CAUGHT IF THEY LEAVE US BEHIND!"

Delroi grabbed Remus and threw him aside so that Antoine cannot suffer the wrath of Remus.

"Thank you, Delroi."

"Antoine, I'm interested in this plan of yours."

"Good. Not only Jehan and Fleur will go by themselves, Richard and Margaretta are to ride with them. On one horse, Richard and Margaretta ride. And on the other, Jehan and Fleur ride. When they reach Rheims, Richard and Margaretta will come back for us. Each of us are to ride in the other horse."

"Excellent idea, friend." Jehan commented.

"Come. We must move." Richard said.

Richard once again helped Margaretta get up on her horse. He rode afterwards. Fleur mounted Richard's horse. Jehan was next. With a farewell, they rode off.

The rest of the men hid behind the trees, with their weapons ready. They are ready to attack if any Mocha Uson fans or Dutertetards come get them. Or worse, Granny! Yes. Granny might be lurking in the forest.

Granny:"I can see you!"

:" _Stop lying!_

 _Stop f****** lying!"_

 **A/N Anotine- highly praiseworthy (Praiseworthy in crime and sin.)**

 **Remus- twin of Romulus (You also gotta check out Name Explain's YouTube video about the myth of Remus and Romulus. It's interesting.)**

 **Delroi- of the king (Nailed it! Delroi is the team's leader btw.)**

 **Ignace- fiery (Fiery in bed with whores.)**

 **Cirilo- lordly (How ironic!)**

 **Aloysius- famous warrior (*X-FILES Theme song plays* Is he Cardinal Louis' twin or something? Or maybe he's his former pet dog. Jk or Just kidding. Both Cardinal Louis and Aloysius have no connections at all.)**

 **Henri- rules his household (Nailed it again! He's the eldest brother of the De Morel family.)**

 **Artus- noble (Nailed it for the third time! The De Morel is a very rich family.)**

 **Richard- strong in rule (He' gonna be strong in ruling Margaretta in their bed.)**

 **Margaretta- pearl (Nailed it!...Maybe. Well, she is the pearl of the brothel she used to work in.)**

 **I really don't know the man who sung "Why You Always Lying?" (Meme version.) I was also inspired by a Granny meme compilation on YouTube to write that. And chillax, Granny ain't real.**

 **That's all. I hope you could forget my dirty jokes. Bye and have a good day or night.**


	19. Chapter 18

In one hour, Richard, Margaretta, Jehan and Fleur arrived to Rheims. The soon to be couple dropped the two their. Richard rode on his horse while Margaretta rode on hers. Both went off into the thickness of the forest. Their figures becoming smaller and smaller by every second.

Luckily, there was no guard nor nobody around them. Fleur took the oppurtunity to start a talk (that is in the size of a small ruler) with him.

"Jehan,"

"Hm?"

"Where's the Holy Grail?"

"It's still in my sack."

"Good. Be careful not to lose it. Or our plan will go to nothing. And I will not be able to give my mother the riches I promised her in a letter."

"Do not worry. I assure you that our plan will not go to nothing."

Fleur just nodded and quietly sat in front of a tree. Facing the vastness of the forest. Alone with her memories and thoughts of Phoebus.

Jehan just leaned on the stoned wall. Like Fleur, he was alone with his thoughts.

 **In Delroi and his team's side...**

The eight of them were just staring at nothing but thinking of everything. They were thinking of things that could possibly happen to them. Like a bear or a wolf attacking and eating them alive. And the possibility of their capture by Judge Pierre. They could be executed again once they have fallen in his hands. Or since our new Minister of Justice does not like the idea of bloodshed, he can force them to exile in another country. If ever the king agrees to his terms.

"Ed picks up a scent!" Ed declared. His voice startled the eight men. Since Cirilo was the nearest to Delroi, he told him,

"Delroi, I shall distract them while you hide here."

"No. We will not let you die out there, Cirilo. We will attack them."

"Including the child?"

"Yes. They must be dead. All of them."

Cirilo nodded. Once Ed was close to one of them, Cirilo attempted to strike Ed with his dagger. But a guard pulled him away and fought with Cirilo. When the others tried to attack, Judge Pierre's guards attacked them too. It was a war. This then left Quasimodo to immediately carry Madellaine and climb a tree. Ed did the same with his friends.

The horses ran away. But, Henri and Artus tied the horses to a tree. Both de Morel brothers see an oppurtunity with the horses. A prize for them after the war.

Judge Pierre and all the guards were left behind, fighting with the others for an hour. ThenJudge Pierre and his men were finally stabbed and they're lying on the soil ground. A ground covered with sweat and blood.

Richard and Margaretta arrived at the scene. Margaretta did dare hold her gasp at what she is now seeing.

"What happened here?" Richard asked.

"It's a long story, my friend." Henri explained.

"Surely, you can tell my Margaretta and I the story."

"We will."

Richard got off his horse. Henri and Artus rode on his horse. While Delroi untied Judge Pierre's horse. He rode on it with Cirilo. And Antoine rode on Lieutenant Brutus's horse with Ignace.

"Remus, Aloysius, you have no horse." Antoine told them.

"It's alright. You go on first. Remus and I will go look after those wretched kids and that bloody hunchback." Aloysius assured.

"Alright. If you insist."

Richard rode on Margaretta's horse and they rode off with the rest.

"What should we do with the bodies?" Remus asked while looking at the suffering Judge Pierre.

"Let them be, Remus. Let them be."

"Why?"

"Sooner or later, it will be their time."

"Yes. Suffering could always lead to death. That's what I believe when my mother died of her sufferings from father when I was 12."

"Hmph. Suffering like the gypsies we torture when Judge Frollo once ruled Paris."

"Yes. What a great pleasure we had in raping those gypsy whores."

"The screams of the victims."

"Their begs of mercy."

"Their bodies full of lashes and stabs."

"Let's go, Remus. We must find the bastard hunchback and his idiotic friends."

Remus quickly nodded. Both men left the scene in search of Quasimodo, his fiance and friends.

Unknowingly, they were resting in the leaves of the tree. Luckily, there was a piece of space in the leaves. You know. Like a tree gouse but covered by tree leaves. Of what they heard, Eddy whispered to the others,

"Guys, I have a plan."

"What is it, Eddy?" Quasimodo asked.

"I will distract those two guys. While you and the rest go find a doctor for Judge Pierre and his men.."

"No. I will go distract them. And you will go back to Paris."

"I'm coming with you, Quasi." Madellaine said.

"No. You will join them."

"But I want to help you."

"Alright. But you..."

"I must be careful. As well as you, love."

Quasimodo jumped from one tree to another. While Madellaine talked and talked to lure Remus and Aloysius to their trap. Remus and Aloysius quickly ran after them.

This was a signal for the three Eds and Mike to go. Ed carried his friends and they started jumping from one tree to another.

Almost an hour later, they arrived in the stone walls of Paris. Again, Ed jumped over it.

"Ok. Where can we get a doctor?" Eddy asked.

"Reynard. We should get Reynard. 'Sides, he knows medicine more. He was the one who treated the Archdeacon's wounds." Edd suggested.

"Good idea, Sockhead. Let's go to the cathedral. I'm sure he's there."

They then hurriedly ran off to the cathedral. Reynard and his family, who were going out of the cathedral, saw the three Eds and Mike. He ran to them and nervosuly asked,

"Ed, Edd, Eddy, Mike, w...where is Quasimodo?"

"He and Madellaine are distracting two guys so Ed and friends can bring you to treat Judge Pierre and his men."

"What happened to them?"

"They were attacked by Jehan's men." Eddy explained.

"You're lucky I brought my bag to treat those affected by the poison."

"What's that for?" Ed asked.

"For treating a person's wounds and illnesses."

"Oh c'mon, Ed. We must not waste any time." Eddy cried.

"If so, let's go."

Reynard and the kids ran quickly to the gates of Paris.

"Not you again!" A guard cried out.

"Sir, listen, Ed knows Ed messed up. But we need your help. Ok so. Ed and friends jumped over the wall of the gates. We were to follow Judge Pierre and his men to find the Holy Grail. Then, eight men attacked them. They are now wounded."

The two guards gasped in shock. They quickly opened the gates. Reynard and the kids ran quickly towards the direction of where Judge Pierre and his men are suffering in. Thw two guards started praying for Judge Pierre and the men's safety.

Almost an hour again, Reynard and the kids arrived. They found Judge Pierre and the guards unconcious. Reynard dropped his bag and knelt to them. He removed their attire (at chest level) and listened to their hearts one by one.

The result is they still have pulses. Reynard was very lucky to have a sealed, clothed jug of water in his bag. Some of his things are wet, but he didn't mind. He grabbed it as well as the needle and thread, spilled the water on their wounds and stitched them.

After some minutes of silence, he requested Eddy and Mike to get guards so that they can bring them to the Palace of Justice. They nodded and ran away to the guards in the gate.

"How are they, child?" One guard asked.

"Reynard treated them."

"But they still must be carried to the Palace of Justice. Please get other guards to carry them." Eddy said.

"Alright."

The two guards left them to inform other guards about it. While they were going, Mike and Eddy sat in front of a tree. They talked about earlier's events and their reactions about it.

Later, twenty two more guards came to them. One of them asked,

"Where is the minister and the others?"

"Follow us." Eddy declared as he stood up with Mike.

All of them ran to where Judge Pierre and his men are lying down. Two guards each carried them and brought them to the Palace of Justice. Obviously, Reynard and the kids stayed. They were waiting for Quasimodo and Madellaine.

 **A/N Well, looks like villains won. Eh. Don't worry. I will soon write about their downfall. And they'll regret about their pleasure of raping. Though I am not a rape victim, it's terrible to go through it. The trauma and shame. Dearest Rape Victims, you are the best. Never let the trauma take your lives. Remember, there are people who are there for you. And I'm one of them. If you were raped, do not be afraid to tell your family and the police about it. Be strong in recovering. And to the gals who have not experienced it, be careful and alert. Be brave enough to kick the nuts of a man if he gropes ya.**


	20. Chapter 19

Meanwhile, Quasimodo and Madellaine are hiding up in a tree. While Remus and Aloysius were looking for them and the kids in a river, which is just five miles from the tree. If Filthy Frank time traveled with the three Eds and Mike, he would have called Remus and Aloysius f***ing idiots.

"Quasi, will they find us?"

"No. I assure you they will not find us. Besides, they are very far."

"We distracted them to find us in the river."

"Yeah. Let's go?"

"Yes. But we should walk and not jump from one tree to another."

"Alright."

Quasimodo brought Madellaine down. They carefully walked away from the tree and went on to whisper about random thoughts and jokes. Madellaine was entertained the most. Quasimodo did fancied her from the moment they met and up to this very cute moment.

 **In Remus and Aloysius' side...**

Remus heard sounds coming from a big boulder. He snuck up behind it and saw a bear. The bear met his gaze with fury in its eyes. Remus, who feels like a big ninny now, screams like a girl and runs. The bear chased him.

Aloysius, on the other hand, was searching in the other side of the river. Once he heard Remus screaming and shouting for help, he ran away too. Not to help Remus, but to avoid the bear. Aloysius immediately rose up from the river and ran on the land. Remus then copied his friend's actions.

Now Aloysius is also being chased by Freddy Fazzbear. What I meant to wrote was a frickin' bear. Remus ran faster to catch up on Aloysius.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!"

"I WAS AFRAID TO HELP YOU!"

"YOU IDIOT! WE ARE ALLIES, NOT ENEMIES!"

"ENOUGH TALKING. KEEP ON RUNNING!"

 **In the side of the three Eds, Mike and Reynard...**

"Do you think they will be alright, Reynard?" Eddy asked worriedly.

"Of course. They will heal in a week."

"Like the Archdeacon?"

"Like the Archdeacon."

"Then that means, it is up to Ed and friends to find the Holy Grail?"

"Possibly. There is nobody else who can retrieve it. Except for Quasimodo, Madellaine and all of you."

"Especially Jacqueline." Mike added.

"Jacqueline? Who is that?"

"Jacqueline is Judge Pierre's daughter. But, she was taken in when she was just a baby."

"Oh. Is she young?"

"From the looks of her height, she is six years old."

"Oh dear. This event must be frightening to her."

"Yeah. Both father and daughter are devoted to one another."

Suddenly, horse sounds were heard from a distance.

"Quick, guys! We must hide!" Edd declared.

"To where?" Reynard asked.

"To the tree. Ed, carry us."

"Okey dokey."

Ed carried his friends first and carried them to the tree. He went down to carry Reynard next. Ed carried him and rought him up to the tree.

"By the way, why are we hiding here?" Reynard asked in a whisper.

"It might be Jehan and his men's allies. And there are two people who brought the rest to Rheims." Eddy replied also in a whisper.

"They're going to get the other two men, who are now finding Quasimodo and Madellaine, and bring them to Rheims." Edd added.

"I hope they are alright. May God watch over them."

 **In Judge Pierre's house...**

Jacqueline is in her room. She is being tutored in Latin. While Eloise was sewing and chatting with the other servant girls. How peaceful and happy that moment was. Not until a knock on the door came. Eloise excused herself and went to the door. She opened the door and a guard appears.

"Good day, Madame Eloise."

"Good day, sir. Do you need something?"

"Yes. I need you to inform Jacqueline Gringoire about her father."

"W..What happened?" She asked with a hint of nervousness and anxiety.

"Minister Gringoire and his men were attacked by a group of men, who are the fugitives they are after. They were severely wounded. Luckily, some children and a gypsy treated them. Now, they are in the Palace of Justice."

Eloise immediately crossed herself. She anxiously thanked him for the news and closed the door afterwards. Eloise just leaned against the door and sighed heavily.

"What should we do now, Eloise?" One of the servant girls, who came behind her and listened to the whole thing, asked.

"We must tell Jacqueline immediately. Or she will not see her father in his deathbed."

The servant girl nodded. She went off to go upstairs as Eloise followed her. Eloise knocked on the door of Jacqueline's room and opened it.

"Sir de Vincent, forgive me for this sudden interruption. But there is something urgent Jacqueline must know. May you please stay outisde?"

"Yes, Eloise." Sir de Vincent went out as Eloise and the servant girl went in.

"Madame Eloise, Madame Marie, what must I know?"

Madame Eloise sat down on Jacqueline's bed. She signalled her to sit next to her. Jacqueline obeyed.

"Jacqueline, something terrible happened to your father. H...He and his men were attacked by a group of other men. They are hurt." Jacqueline began to cry. Eloise quickly cradled the gypsy child and stroked her hair to calm her down.

"Calm down, child. You can see your father."

"W...Where is he?"

"In the Palace of Justice. He is there with his men."

"I want to go now, please."

"Alright." Eloise then told Marie to tell Sir de Vincent that Jacqueline's visit to the Palace of Justice is urgent. Marie nodded and went out of the room to tell him what Eloise told her.

Sir de Vincent, suddenly shocked at the news, said he also wants to visit the injured minister. Marie nods and informs this to Eloise. Eloise accepts Sir de Vincent's request.

Four of them went out of the house and walked to the Palace of Justice.

 **Back in the three Eds and Mike's side...**

Quasimodo and Madellaine saw Richard and Margaretta. They stopped at the sight of them. They're very lucky that the opposite couple did not see them.

"Madellaine,"

"Hm?"

"Let's climb up the tree." Quasimodo suggested.

"Alright."

Quasimodo carried Madellaine and climbed up a tree they were in front of. The two doesn't know that the three Eds, Mike and Reynard are near to each other. They in the front while Quasimodo and Madellaine behind them.

After some minutes of silence and chatters from Richard and Margaretta, male screams were heard. Both were very startled and frightened at the sound.

"What is that sound, my dear love?" Margaretta asked.

"I think it's the screaming wails of two men, my dearest love."

"Do you think it's Remus and Aloysius?"

"I think so. Stay here while I will go after that sound."

"Oh do be careful. And come back alive, please."

"I will." He kissed her on the lips quickly and left to find the source.

Richard followed the sound. He did not expect to go far. Now, he's very far from Margaretta's sight. Once he was almost near to the source, Remus and Aloysius appeared before him. Two sweaty and distressed men. They just panted in front of him.

"Remus, Aloysius, what happened?"

"WE WERE CHASED BY A BEAR!" Remus shouted.

"Quiet. The bear will hear you if you keep on shouting."

"Yeah. And we'll get caught.' Aloysius made a quick punch on Remus' head. "Stay quiet now."

"I will if you would stop talking."

"Enough. Remus, Aloysius, we're going to Rheims now."

The two gave a quick nod. Then they went to where Margaretta, her horse and Richard's horse are waiting.

Meanwhile, Margaretta was staring at the blood on the soil. She just noticed that the bodies are not there anymore. She got nothing to do now. Margaretta was alone and is not smart enough to know where the bodies could have been placed. Her own brain can't form a theory.

Richard, Remus and Aloysius have arrived. Margaretta looked at them with worry and a hint of anxiety in her eyes.

"Margaretta, are you alright?" Richard asked.

"What happened to the bodies?!" Remus asked with anger.

"I...I..d...don't know w...why." Margaret expalined nervously.

"Maybe some wild animals took their bodies. Look at the trail of blood. It looks like the bodies were dragged." Aloysius pointed out.

"Correct, Aloysius. Animals may have dragged their bodies and are now feasting on them." Richard said proudly.

"Shall we go now?" Margaretta asked.

"Of course, dear. Come on. Get on your horse now."

Margaretta nodded and did what he commanded her to do. He mounted on the horse while Remus and Aloysius were fighting like sisters to know who rides in the front of Richard's horse.

"Can we leave them, Richard?"

"I suppose so. Besides, they are not fighting the enemy. But themselves."

"They are ninnies."

Richard then urged Margaretta's horse into a gallop to Rheims. Remus and Aloysius, who were still fighting, heard the Richard and Margaretta go. Remus rode in the front while Aloysius in the back. With a click of the reins, they went on a gallop to Rheims.

At the fading gallops, the three Eds, Mike, Reynard, Quasimodo and Madellaine went down from the trees.

"Quasimodo, you're alright! Are you...wounded?"

"Not at all, Grandfather. Madellaine is also fine."

"Good. We must get back tot he cathedral now."

"But Ed wants an adventure!"

"Later on. You must make plans before you can attack. That way, you'll get the Holy Grail back easily."

"Okey dokey."

Everybody left the forest to return to the cathedral. At their arrival, Quasimodo and Madellaine were greeted by his relatives. He was greeted with sighs of relief and questions. Quasimodo told them that they will talk more in the cathedral.

 **A/N Speaking of horses, you might be wondering where Snowball is. Snowball was Frollo's horse btw. In conclusion, Snowball had died some months ago. Yeah. I know. *say sarcastically* What a sad ending to the horse's life. But this is no joke that I'm going to say this: RIP Stefan Karl. The actor who played Robbie Rotten in Lazy Town. He died peacefully on August 21, 2018. RIP, Sir Stefan. Goodbye. Sleep tight, man.**


	21. Chapter 20

In the belltower, Quasimodo, Madellaine, Eddy and Mike told the priest brother and gyspy relatives about what happened to them. Downstairs, Edd and Ed were playing hide-and-seek with Catalina and Simoun.

While everybody else was busy, a guard was informing Cardinal Louis, Bishop Myriel and Father Augustine of what happened in the forest. To their great shock and disappointment, they crossed themselves. The guard left after informing.

"Should we appoint Quasimodo and his friends to go retrieve the Holy Grail?" Cardinal Louis asked Father Augustine.

"I think so. There's nobody else to retrieve it."

"We can't wait one week for the Holy Grail to disappear. It might disappear again." Bishop Myriel added.

"But it will be found again. I'm sure of that." Cardinal Louis assured.

"I hope so." Father Augustine said.

 **In the belltower...**

"What should you do now?" Gerard asked.

"No, Sir Gerard. You mean what should we do now." Father Roland corrected him.

"Huh. All of us should go to Rheims then."

"No. Quasimodo, Mike, Sockhead, Ed, Jacqeuline and I should go."

"But Jacqueline is young. She must stay here in Paris and stay with her father." Reynard protested.

"Yes, Eddy. Grandfather has his point. Madellaine can replace her." Quasimodo added.

"Ok, ok. Madellaine, you're with us. While Jacqueline is not with us."

"Brother, friends, is there anything we can do to help you?" Father Roland asked.

"There is, Father Rolad. We need some doe to go." Eddy replied.

"Eddy, that is not proper!" Mike told him.

"We do need money. Right?"

"You can have money, children. Money would not be a problem. I will give you three pouches each for your stay at Rheims." Father Roland assured.

"Thank you very much, Brother."

"You're welcome, dearest brother."

"When will you leave by the way?" Celestina asked.

"We will leave at night after we make plans." Quasimodo replied.

"Less talking, more planning." Eddy said.

"Eddy, wait for Edd and Ed." Mike told him.

"I'll get them. Wait here, guys."

Eddy left without another word or statement. He went down the stairs and into the cathedral. Siddenly, Simoun bumped into him. Causing both boys to fall to the ground.

"Hey! What gives kid?"

"Sorry, Eddy. I was playing with my sister, Ed and Double D."

"While I am going to tell my friends about something important."

"Is it about our fall?"

"No."

"Is it about your girlfriend?"

"No."

"Is it about your sandwhich?"

"No."

"Is it about your weird name, weird hair and weird appearance?"

"What?! No! Just cut it out, Simoun."

"Alright."

"Hey, Eddy. Do you wanna play with Ed and the twins?"

"No. There is something important I need to tell you and Sockhead."

"Is it about your boogers?"

"No."

"Is it about you stealing something?"

"No. But, it is about Jehan."

"Did he got pooed by a donkey?" Simoun chuckled at what Ed said.

"No. We are going to make plans for Rheims!"

"Oohh."

"Where's Sockhead by the way?"

"He's hiding. As well as Catalina."

"Where is he hiding?"

"We're playing hide-and-seek. Remember? I think you should ask a frog. A frog definitely knows where is Sockhead."

"And my sister."

"Why a frog?"

"Frogs can talk. Right?"

"No. They don't talk. We should ask a priest or someone else."

"Okey dokey."

Eddy went to convent. Ed and Simoun followed him inside. He entered the Archdeacon's room and saw Edd talking with the Archdeacon, the Cardinal and Bishop.

"Hey yo, Sockhead, we're gonna make plans for Rheims."

"Plans?"

"Yeah. Let's go to the belltower."

"Ok."

"Ed, Edd, Eddy, please remember to come here before you go to Rheims."

"Okey dokey, Father." Ed replied.

With that, the three Eds and Simoun left to the belltower. Unexpectedly, Catalina was there. She was helping in formulating plans with Quasimodo, Madellaine and Mike.

"Guys, we have a plan now." Mike told them.

"What's the plan, Mike?" Eddy asked.

"We go to Rheims tonight. Ed, Double D, you will go together and look for Jehan and his allies in the south side of Rheims."

"What direction is the south side?" Ed asked.

"The bottom part of Rheims."

The three Eds controlled their laughs at what Mike said.

"What's so funny?"

"Should we look for butts or what?" Edd really let out his laughs with the other Eds.

"Not the good time for jokes, guys."

"I am so super sorry, Mike." Eddy said.

"Very Sorry." Edd said.

"Ed is very sorry." Ed said.

"It's ok, guys."

"By the way, Mike, in which part Quasimodo and Madellaine will look in?" Eddy asked.

"While Quasimodo and Madellaine will look in the north side of Rheims."

"What direction is the north side?" Ed asked.

"The top part of Rheims."

"Okey dokey." Ed replied.

"Eddy, you and I will look for Jehan and his men in the east side of Rheims. Which is the right part of Rheims."

"Got it."

"When we are done, we will be united and look for Jehan and his men in the west side of Rheims."

"Ok. And we must also go to the Archdeacon's room before we go to Rheims."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe he is going to give you blessings beofre you go." Father Roland explained.

"Yes. Your task is very dangerous. That's why God should protect you." Reynard added.

Many hours passed and night came to fill the sky. For the whole day, everybody did their duties. At sundown, Quasimodo's aunt, uncles, grandfater and cousins went home to the Court of Miracles.

Like what they were instructed to do before leaving, they went on their way to the Archdeacon's room. But, Bishop Myriel and Father Roland were in the doorway of the convent.

"Brother, friends, we were instructed by Father Augustine to give you blessings before you go."

Quasimodo and Madellaine knelt before them. Out of curiosity, the three Eds and Mike did the same actions as them. Bishop Myriel initiated the rites and blessings. While Father Roland read to them some Biblical passages.

After the blessings, Father Roland gave each of them three puches of gold and silver coins. They thanked him then left for Rheims.

 **In Rheims...**

By this time, Jehan and his basketball or criminal team are sleeping in a house that can shelter twelve people complete with a small balcony at the back. And this house can be found at the eastern side of Rheims.

Luckily, the Holy Grail is still with Jehan. He kept it under his bed, obviously.

 **In the gates of Paris...**

Ed, Edd, Eddy, Mike, Quasimodo and Madellaine arrived at the stone walls of the gates of Paris. Again, Quasimodo had to carry Madellaine and jump over the stoned wall. Ed did the same with Edd, Eddy and Mike. Upon landing on the other side, they went on to travel to Rheims.

While walking, they were talking in whispers to avoid boredom and potential danger.

Much, much later. The three Eds, Mike, Quasimodo and Madellaine arrived at the gates of Rheims. They were granted entrance by the guards. **(A/N I know you're wondering what happened to the guards who were supposed to be there when Jehan and Fleur arrived. The guards were nowhere to be mentioned. To answer your question, they were busy catching a criminal and clumsily left their post five minutes before Richard, Margaretta, Jehan and Fleur arrived. After Remus and Aloysius arrived with Richard and Margaretta, the guards returned to their post and granted entrance to them.)**

Once everybody were in walking away from the gates, they were amazed to see how busy Rheims is.

"Ok, guys. This is it. We're going to get the Holy Grail back." Quasimodo said.

"Yeah. Ed loves adventures in France!"

"Of course ya do." Eddy said in an almost sarcastic way.

"Let's go." Mike said.

Each of them bade farewell and left in search of the Holy Grail.

 **A/N A few chapters to go and on to my next fanfic. My next fanfic will be a Fresme one. It is also going to be multi chaptered. I should not spoil more. More information will be shown in the summary and the fanfic itself. And I still have a problem on what the title should be. But chillax, I'll get some inspiration for the title. Bye and have a great day or night.**


	22. Chapter 21

**In Quasimodo and Madellaine's side...**

Quasimodo and Madellaine searched and eavesdropped in open places without acknowledging their presence. Since their side was the busiest part of Rheims, they didn't bothered to sneak in some houses. They just retired to staying nearby a pond.

"Madellaine, what is your point of view on religion?"

"When I was young and before I met you, I did not see religion important. But, right after I met you, I became devoted to Catholicism. The acts of kindness are the factors of why I love religion."

"I am like you, Madellaine. But I am not that devoted. I acted to be devout for you-know-who."

"You-know-who was a pious man."

"Yes. It's very ironic though. A pious man follows God's laws and surrenders to His Wills. But Frollo killed gypsies. Including my own mother."

"He lusted for Esmeralda and set Paris on fire!"

"Yeah. But at least nobody's my master and we have a good Minister of Justice. Too bad he was hurt all because of Jehan's men."

"How can we make sure that they are his men?"

"They attacked us. You know that enemies always attack each other."

"But in the end, the good enemy will win. While the bad will suffer a lot."

"Frollo died while Phoebus and Esmeralda lived to marry. And I lived to meet you."

"Oh, Quasimodo. You're the sweetest person I ever met."

"Aw. Thanks."

They shared a kiss that was gentle and sweet.

 **In Ed and Edd's side...**

As Ed and Edd also failed to find Jehan and his men, they went to a bakery to buy bread. After buying, Ed and Edd sat in an alleyway to eat their bread.

"Ed, it is very surprising that you're no longer fighting with Hugo."

"Who's Hugo?"

"The fat gargoyle with a big mouth."

"Oh yeah. Ed also notices that."

Edd chuckles at the memory of Ed and Hugo fighting. Then, both Eds continued to discuss about their memories of their visits to Paris.

 **In Eddy and Mike's side...**

Since the eastern side of Rheims is the most quiet part of Rheims, they made it to the first house they need to search. And that house? You guessed it. It's Richard and Margaretta's house. Mike saw the horses of Judge Pierre, Lieutenant Brutus, Richard and Margaretta.

"Hey, Mike. We're in the right house. It's Judge Pierre's horse. And his guard's horse. As well as the two people who brought Jehan, Fleur and his men here."

"What if you're wrong? In fact, it's dark."

"Let's look closer then."

Eddy and Mike hovered over to the horses. Both saw a medal worn by Judge Pierre's horse. The symbol is a cross on a hill.

Mike gasped and told Eddy, "You're right. This is Judge Pierre's horse. The other one belongs to Lieutenant Brutus. And the other as the couple's horses."

"Let's go back to the house."

"Sure."

Both Eddy and Mike returned and saw the empty balcony. There was no sign of light coming out of the lonely balcony. Just silence and darkness.

"Should we go in through the balcony?" Mike asked.

"Yes. Let's use ropes from the horses." Eddy suggested while pointing back at the horses.

"No. They're going to run around and make sounds. Then we're going to be caught."

"Oh. Then let's try Plan B."

"Plan B? What's in Plan B?"

Eddy swept Mike frim her feet, walked some steps backwards and jumped to the balcony. He succesfully landed on it. Then, he put down Mike on her feet.

"That was a little bit scary." Mike commented. "But your plan totally worked!"

"Thanks, Mike. Let's go together."

"We should."

Eddy and Mike walked slowly to a room which is a few meters from the balcony. Mike opened the door carefully. She entered and Mike followed. Now, they are in Fleur's room. Both saw Fleur tossing and turning. They just held each other in fear. Fortunately, she is still sleeping.

"Eddy, this is the wrong room." Mike whispered.

"Yeah. Let's go to the room next to this."

Eddy and Mike snuck out of the room quietly. Again, they were succesful to not getting caught.

Eddy and Mike walked slowly to the room next to Fleur's. Again, it is the wrong room. It's Richard and Margaretta's room. They snuck out quietly and were not caught.

"Third times a charm. The third room might be Jehan's." Eddy whispered to Mike.

"Yeah. Let's go in."

Eddy and Mike entered the room quietly. And Eddy is correct. They're now in Jehan's room.

"Finally. We're here." Mike commented in a whisper. "Now, Eddy, where do we look first?"

"If I were him, I would hide my things under the bed."

"Ok."

Eddy and Mike quietly crawled on the floor. The sack containing the Holy Grail is far from Eddy and Mike's reach. Mike crawled under the bed. She finally got it. Mike pulled the sack carefully and showed it to Eddy.

"Mission accomplished!" Eddy whispered.

"Let's get out of here and back to Paris." Mike added in a whisper.

Eddy and Mike stood up, walked out of the room and Eddy accidentally closed the door loudly.

"Oh no!" Both exclaimed loudly.

While Jehan was about to open the door, Eddy carried Mike, ran to the balcony and jumped out of the balcony. Jehan saw them escaped. He was now looking down at them running away.

He woke up the others and told them what happened. All of them went out of the house and ran after Eddy and Mike.

Once Eddy and Mike knew they were not alone, they ran after seeing them bursting out of the house.

For the whole time, they ran all over Rheims. Well, the Benny Hill Theme Song is such a good music for this.

Later on, Eddy, Mike and Jehan and his team passed by the alleyway Ed and Edd were staying.

"Was that Sockhead?" Ed asked.

"It looks like it. C'mon. Let's go after them."

Ed and Edd got to their feet and ran after them. They were behind Artus, Antoine and Cirilo.

"Hey, monkeys! Catch us!" Ed shouted.

Delroi, Cirilo, Anotine stopped to turn around and face Ed and Edd.

"Hey. It's those kids. Let's get them." Artus declared. Then, they chased them.

Eddy and Mike made it to a pond where Quasimodo and Madellaine are staying. Quasimodo and Madellaine saw them. They decided to fight back. Quasimodo punched some of Jehan's men and threw them to the pond while Madellaine was in a figt with Fleur and Margaretta.

Once Eddy and Mike ran away, Jehan, Delroi and Henir ran after them.

Then, Quasimodo fought side by side with Madellaine to follow Eddy and Mike. Quasimodo also threw them in the pond. They then started to go after Jehan, Delroi and Henri.

"UGH! WHY WERE WE THROWN IN THIS FILTHY POND BY THAT BLOODY HUNCHBACK?!" Remus ranted.

"That's enough, Remus! Your rants will get us to nowhere!" Ignace shouted.

"Ignace is right. Just get out and you'll be calm." Fleur added.

"FINE!"

Remus swam and got out of the pond. Richard helped Margaretta in swimming and getting out of the pond. Ignace did the same with Fleur.

Suddenly some guards arrived at the scene. Remus, Aloysius, Fleur, Richard and Margaretta all felt anxiety at the presence of the guards.

"Are you alright?" A young, new guard asked.

"Wait! I know you!" A guard said pointing at Richard. "You are the man who receive potions and poisons from one of our prisoners. And you two are the men of Frollo of Paris. You were supposed to be dead." The same guard said pointing at Remus and Ignace.

"I heard that one of these ladies helped Jehan Frollo, Judge Claude Frollo's brother, in stealing the Holy Grail." A fat guard said.

"Arrest them!" An old guard declared.

They overpowered them and arrested them.

Eddy and Mike bumped into three guards. They told them the whole story about the Holy Grail. The three guards then arrested Jehan, Antoine and Cirilo. While they were being taken away,

"Remember this, you wretched kids. Justice shall be mine again!" Jehan declared.

"No it will not." Eddy said.

Jehan just groaned in anger. After they were taken away, Quasimodo and Madellaine approached Eddy and Mike.

"Are you okay, guys?" Quasimodo asked.

"Of course we are okay." Eddy replied.

"How about you two? Are you also okay?" Mike asked.

"We're fine, Mike. We're definitely fine." Madellaine replied.

"Eddy, Mike, where are Ed and Double D?" Quasimodo asked.

Eddy and Mike gave them a shrug. Suddenly, as if on cue, Ed and Edd bumped into them.

"Guys, you gotta help Ed and Sockhead! We're being chased!"

"We meet again, hunchback." Delroi said.

"Now, it's time for you to..." Anotine's short lived speech was interrupted by Phoebus' speech.

"To get arrested. Come on, Anotine, Delroi and Cirilo. It's time for justice to be served."

"Phoebus!" Quasimodo and Eddy exclaimed.

"Guards, arrest them!" Three guards (of Rheims) followed his orders and took them away to jail.

"Phoebus, why you bothered to come back?" Quasimodo asked as he approaches him.

"Well, I resigned the night before Minister Gringoire's failed plan. Then, today I heard he was wounded along with his men. I immediately visited him in the Palace of Justice. Through this, we reconciled and I got my post back. I also reconciled with Esmeralda and Xephyr."

"Good. Everything's good now. Right?" Ed said.

"Yes. Now c'mon. Let's go back to Paris."

 **A/N Although I hate Phoebus, I have to give him a role here. Besides, this fanfic is about a forgotten Disney movie. Disney movies always have a happy ending. So, one more chapter to go and on with my next fanfic. A Fresme fanfic. Bye and have a good day or night.**


	23. Chapter 22

The three Eds, Mike, Quasimodo, Madellaine and Phoebus all went back to Paris. They went on their way to the cathedral to return the Holy Grail. Cardinal Louis, Bishop Myriel and Father Roland were in the belltower's balcony, looking for any sign of Quasimodo and his friends.

"Oh, dear. It's very late and they have not returned." Father Roland commeted. "What can I do without my dear brother?!"

"Worry not, Father Roland. I'm sure they will return safe and with the Holy Grail. Just trust God." Cardinal Louis assured him.

"It would have been better if Jehan had not returned to Paris to cause a great disaster." Bishop Myriel said in agony.

"It would also be best if my friend were not injured by those rats!"

"Look!" Father Roland exclaimed, pointing at Quasimodo and his friends coming to the cathedral.

"They're here!" Bishop Myriel said.

"And they're safe. O praise God Almighty! Quasimodo and his friends are safe!" Cardinal Louis added.

"I hope they accomplished their mission." Victor said. At his statement, the three men looked at him in fear.

"Y..you..you c...c..can t...t..talk?" Father Roland asked trembling and stuttering in fear.

"Yes, Father."

"Including me and Laverne. We've been Quasi's friends since he was a baby." Hugo said.

"And we're not dangerous, Father. We are good gargoyles." Laverne assured them. "Right, Hugo?"

"Ya betcha, Laverne."

"Can we please go down and greet them?" Father Roalnd asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Of course, Father. You go down while Hugo, Laverne and I stay up here to wait for Quasimodo and his friends."

"Alright. Come on now. We must not waste any time talking with these weird gargoyles."

Cardinal Louis and Bishop Myriel agreed. The three went down from the belltower in a careful rush. Once they set foot in the ground, they were happy to see Quasimodo and his friends.

"Brother, friends, you came!" Father Roland said as he ran to give his brother a hug.

"We're alright, Father Roland. And we brought the Holy Grail with us."

"Um, guys. Where's the Holy Grail?" Madellaine asked.

"It's with Eddy." Ed pointed.

"Hey! Don't forget, Mike."

"Yeah... Right."

Mike pulled out the Holy Grail from the sack and she gives it to Cardinal Louis.

"Thank you very much, everyone. You have done an honorable act for the Church."

"Is there anything we can do to give you in return?" Bishop Myriel asked.

"Ed wants a load of money."

"Really, Ed? Do you think the warriors from the stories we heard of get filthy rich after their honorable deeds?" Mike asked.

"It's alright. I have enough money for him." Bishop Myriel assured.

"How about me?" Eddy asked.

"And me?" Edd asked.

"Of course. How about the rest of you?"

"No thanks, Bishop Myriel. I'm content with my life as a bellringer and a soon-to-be husband." Quasimodo replied.

"As well as I." Madellaine added.

"Excuse me, Bishop. I am Captain Phoebus of the Minsiter of Justice's Guards. I would like to tell you that Jehan, Fleur and their men are arrested. Including Richard Burgundy and Margaretta Desmoulins."

"Thank you, Captain. Do you want something?" Cardinal Louis asked.

"No. I would like to go home now. Good night, Your Eminence."

"Good night, Captain. May God bless you."

Phoebus bids the others farewell and goes home.

Cardinal Louis and the others go to Father Augustine's room. In the room, Father Augustine was just reading the Bible as a pasttime.

"My friend, Father Augustine, the Holy Grail has been found!"

"O praise the Lord!" Father Augustine exclaimed with great happiness.

"And those monkeys are arrested, Father." Eddy said.

"O thank God you're safe. And thank God Jehan is arrested."

"Well, what should we do now?" Mike asked.

"I'll return the Holy Grail. The rest of you must go to sleep. You had a very rough day. And may God watch over you tonight." Cardinal Louis replied.

The three Eds, Mike, Quasimodo and Madellaine went to the belltower. While Cardinal Louis, Bishop Myriel and Father Roland went on to do stuff.

 **In the belltower...**

"Good job, guys! You got the Holy Grail back!" Hugo said.

"Can you please recount on your adventure?" Victor asked.

"Tomorrow, guys. I promise. Besides, we need rest right now." Quasimodo said.

"Ok. Go to sleep, my sweet heroes." Laverne said.

"We will, Laverne."

Quasimodo, Madellaine, the three Eds and Mike retired to their beds to sleep.

 **The next day...**

In a homily, Father Roland announced the return of the Holy Grail. A thunderous applause was heard as everybody were very glad to hear the news. After mass, they threw a party all over Paris in celebration of the return of the Holy Grail.

While everybody was celebrating, Quasimodo, Madellaine, the three Eds and Mike wet to the Court of Miracles with gifts for the twins. At the entrance, they were greeted by Clopin hanging upside down from the threshold.

"Hello, Quasimodo, Madellaine and kids."

"Clopin, you scared us!" Quasimodo commented.

"Especially you. You should've seen your face." Clopin said as he went down from the threshold.

"I don't want to fight with you, Clopin. But how are my cousins?"

"They're outside with their parents. Were planning a surprise birthday party for them. Want to join?"

"Of course."

"Come with us."

Clopin led the others inside the ghost town-like Court of Miracles. Clopin advised them to hide and they did so. Each of them hid in tents except for Ed and Edd. They hid under the gallows.

Once Simoun and Catalina arrived with a blindfold,

"Mama, Papa, are we here yet?" Simoun asked.

"I'm really excited." Catalina said.

"Wait here." Gabriel said as he walked up to Clopin, telling him that it's time for the surprise.

Clopin signalled everybody to get out of their tents. They all did so and Celestina removed her twins' blindfolds.

"SURPRISE!" Everybody shouted. Ed ad Edd got out of the gallows once they heard everybody's shout.

"Happy Birthday, Catalina and Simoun!" Edd greeted.

"And here are your presents!" Ed exclaimed. Catalina and Simoun ran to them to get their gifts. Both Eds gave them their gifts. From Ed, they got wooden toy horses. From Edd, they got puppets.

"Thank you so much. I love it!" Catalina exclaimed.

"Well, they're from Quasimodo and Clopin." Edd explained.

Quasimodo, Madellaine, Eddy and Mike gave their gifts to Catalina and Simoun. Then, the party started. At one point, the three Eds and Mike set up a puppet show with Clopin. The story was about the adventures of the three Eds, Mike, Quasimodo and Madellaine in retrieving the Holy Grail. All the children enjoyed the story.

After the story, there were contests and dances. The birthday party was such a grand celebration.

When the party was over, Quasimodo, Madellaine, the three Eds and Mike returned to the cathedral. Quasimodo and Madellaine approached Father Roland, who was in the belltower looking at Quasimodo's wooden figurines.

"Quasimodo, Madellaine, children, you have returned."

"Yes we have, Father. May Madellaine and I ask a favor?"

"Is it about your wedding?"

"How do you know?' Madellaine asked.

"When is your wedding?" Ed asked.

"When it's planned, Ed." Quasimodo replied.

"Yes. Father Augustine and I discussed about that today. Since he's injured, I'll be the one to officiate your wedding. And I invited the people close to each of you."

"Thank you so much, Father Roland. You have done a lot for me." Quasimodo said as he pat his brother's back lightly.

"Your welcome, brother. Just give me the date and I'll be ready."

"I think Quasimodo and I should marry on Friday."

"Alright. I believe it has been a rough day for you. Get some rest."

"We will, brother."

"Ed is so confused again!"

"Why so, Ed?" Father Roland asked.

"Well, we're not invited!"

"Oh. You may come to the wedding, Ed, Edd, Eddy and Mike."

"Thanks, Father Rolly."

"No. My name is Father Roland. Not Father Rolly."

"Just a nickname for you."

"Hey, Father, where's our doe?" Eddy asked.

"Doe?"

"It's another word for money." Edd explained.

Father Roland grabbed four medium-sized pouches of money and gave it to Ed, Edd, Eddy and Mike.

"Man. We're gonna be filthy rich." Eddy said.

"I'm gonna buy candy for all of us once we get back." Ed said.

"And I'm gonna buy a French dictionary." Eddy said.

"That's boring." Eddy commented. "Why not buy somthing fun, Sockhead?"

"I'm still loyal to my decision."

"While I'm gonna buy toys for us and the poor children in Cul-De-Sac." Mike said.

"That's sweet of you, Mike." Madellaine commented.

"Thanks, Madellaine."

"I'll go ahead. If you need me, I'll be in the convent with the Cardinal, the Bishop and the Archdeacon."

Father Roland went down while Quasimodo and Madellaine practice their lines with the help of the three gargoyles, the three Eds and Mike.

On the wedding day, every relative and friend of Quasimodo and Madellaine are there. Including Ed, Edd, Eddy, Mike and Jacqueline. Jacqueline is accompanied by Eloise and Marie.

"Do you, Quasimodo Dumas, take Madellaine as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Madellaine, take Quasimodo Dumas as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

With a simple yet adorable kiss, they are officially married. The whole cathedral broke into a thunderous applause.

As they went to the town square to celebrate a banquet, the three Eds and Mike approached the newlyweds.

"Hey, Quasi, it's been a good time we spent together. So, we gotta go now." Edd said.

"Ed is gonna miss you." Ed said as he hugged the newlyweds tightly.

"We're gonna miss you too." Quasimodo said.

"Can you tell the others we left an we leave our best wishes and goodbyes for them?" Eddy asked.

"Of course, Eddy." Madellaine replied. "Eddy, is that a tear?"

"I'm gonna miss you!" Eddy said as he cried out loud and hugged them.

"Me too." Mike said as she hugged them.

"Well, we wish the best wises for you." Eddy said.

They broke off the hug and in a flash, they left. They arrived again in Edd's garage.

"Well, guys, we're really filthy rich!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Let's go buy candy?" Mike asked.

"Yeah."

As the two went off first, Ed whispered to Edd,

"Sockehad, do you believe that everything is real?"

"Yeah. For proof, we have our wooden figurines and money."

"How about Jehan, Fleur and his men? Do you think we messed up with history?"

"I dunno. Let's see when we go to school."

"Okey dokey."

The two Eds finally catched up with the two to buy ice cream.

The End.

 **A/N Hi, guys! I'm back. I'm so effing sorry I haven't returned for like a month. Since I am just a newbie, I still have more to learn about the mechanics and rules of . And I'm also sorry for every spelling error. I'm not illiterate but I am lazy to proofread and fast at typing. Oh and thank you for everybody who read this. Speaking of fanfiction, I will have to delay the Fresme fanfic. My next fanfic will be about the musical Elisabeth, which I watched a month ago. Bye and have a great time.**


End file.
